One Last Night
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Darkest Nights Turn Into Dawns'. It's been two months since Arthur sacrificed himself to the Veil. Alone and still mourning his death, Gwen is just about able to accept her destiny as Arthur's heir and future queen. Then she discovers that on that one last night they had spent together, Arthur had left her with a certain parting gift. One that would change everything...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was initially going to be a future chapter for my story 'Darkest Nights Turn Into Dawns' however I've placed that story on hiatus because I've just hit a complete block with it. This had been written prior to this and I decided to upload it as a standalone. If you haven't read 'Darkest Nights' the basically Arthur, not Lancelot sacrificed himself in 4x02 and it's everyone's reactions to his death. This is my first proper M-rated story and basically tells you what would have happened had I continued the story as this twist was one I had in my head for it all along. This might be crap but it's a first attempt to any feedback will be appreciated. **

Gwen wandered around the castle in a daze. It was nearing the end of December, the end to a very hard year. The last two months in particular had taken a lot out of them. Arthur's death meant that so much had changed in such a short space of time, especially for Gwen. His will had named her as Arthur's heir meaning that she had to step up and take control over Camelot. This meant receiving offers of support from various kingdoms to maintain peace as well as facing the obvious opposition from nobles and royals alike. Not to mention Morgana was still out there somewhere being, well Morgana. All that had happened since Samhain's Eve and Arthur's sacrifice… it was enough to make Gwen's head spin. However that was nothing compared to this; she could handle everything else but this? This she wasn't so sure about.

Gwen suddenly became aware of where she was as she rounded a corner. She was just outside Arthur's chambers. She hadn't been in there since that night. The night just before Samhain's Eve. The night before everything changed. Gwen pushed open the door and walked into the darkened room. Through the low moonlight that shone through the window, Gwen could make out the shadows of the table, chairs, wardrobe and bed which had been left behind, however there were hardly any possessions in the room. There was nothing left that showed that Arthur had ever even existed in the first place. Gwen sat down on the bed and reached for one of the pillows and clutched it to her chest. Maybe it was her imagination but it still smelt a bit like him. Gwen pressed her face into the pillow and allowed the memories of that late October night to wash over her.

"_Do you think my father will be well enough for the feast tomorrow?" Arthur asked Gwen as they sat on the floor in front of the fire, allowing the warmth of the flames to combat the October chill. It was actually an almost daily thing for them. When Gwen finished her day's work, she would drop by to Arthur's chambers if he wasn't away with Merlin and the knights. They would sit and talk and kiss and let the world fall away until it was just them in this room and nothing else existed. _

"_I don't honestly think so. You know how your father is but I'll look after him." Gwen replied from her position between Arthur's legs, her back pressed against his chest while his arms draped over her shoulders in a hug. _

"_I honestly don't think you know how much I appreciate you for looking after him. I know how you feel about him." Arthur stated morosely. Gwen craned her neck and smiled at Arthur._

"_I've told you a hundred times that I don't mind. Besides it's what you do when you love someone and you know how much I love you." Gwen reassured as she leant forward and kissed Arthur. _

"_I love you so much Guinevere." Arthur replied as they broke apart before they kissed again. As they kissed, Gwen opened her mouth and allowed Arthur to slip his tongue into her mouth. It was all about the two of them, here and now and as they broke apart for air, Gwen looked at Arthur. She took in every last detail of his appearance and out of nowhere, an un-suppressible thought made itself clear. It had been the last thing on her mind but now as she looked at Arthur, she knew._

"_Arthur, I'm ready." Gwen said and Arthur looked at her, taking a moment to realise what she was saying and his expression turned from confusion to a concerned expression._

"_Are you sure?" Arthur asked, he didn't want to pressure Guinevere into anything. This was her choice to make and he didn't want her to do something that she might later regret. He hoped she never would have any regrets about the two of them. _

"_I'm sure," Gwen replied. Something about tonight just seemed so right and she couldn't work out why. Arthur got to his feet and locked the door before walking back to Gwen. He wanted this but he wanted to be sure that Guinevere did too. This would be the first time for both of them and he had to admit he was a bit nervous which was stupid. He was a battle-hardened warrior who would run into a battlefield without blinking but the idea of being with Guinevere, making love to her made him feel nervous. What if he did something wrong or he hurt her? Wasn't it supposed to hurt women the first time? _

_Gwen smiled slightly as she looked at Arthur and she undid her braid and let her hair fall freely down her back while simultaneously kicking off her shoes. She knew what he was concerned about and she was nervous too. This was her first time and she had heard from other maids that apparently it was painful the first time but the pain was usually worth it in the end. Besides if it did hurt, she knew it was because of their lovemaking and not because Arthur was trying to hurt her. Gwen walked over to Arthur and wrapped her arms around his neck and leant in close to him so that she could smell him. She could smell the metallic tang of his chainmail that still hung around him, the smell of the soap used by Merlin to clean his clothes and that musky smell that was all his own. Arthur could smell the lavender fragrance which followed Gwen everywhere and he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. _

"_Are you genuinely sure about this?" Arthur asked Gwen. Once they took this next step, there was no going back for either of them. _

"_I'm sure, I love you Arthur and I want you to be the only man to make love to me." Gwen replied. Arthur leant forward and kissed her again. This kiss was different to the others. This kiss was the one that broke the floodgates. They were both adults, they had experienced lust in the past but had always managed to refrain from going too far. Tonight however, those feelings, urges and needs which they had managed to hold back were being let loose. _

_The kiss deepened and they allowed their hands to fully wander and explore each other's bodies. Gwen's hands raked over hard muscular arms, a firm torso and a taut back whilst Arthur's hands swept down the curves of Gwen's breast and chest before sliding around her waist moving down towards her backside. As his hands went down, Gwen's hands went up to ghost along the nape of his neck and pull him closer to her. It was only when the need for air got too much that they broke apart breathing heavily. _

_Arthur moved to pull off his shirt but Gwen stopped him. Instead she removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Arthur responded by unlacing Gwen's corset and allowing her blue dress to slide to the floor leaving her in her underdress. Arthur looked at Gwen standing in her slip, it was the one with the short sleeves which cut dangerously low at her breast and allowed for some expanse of the imagination whilst still remaining modest. There was something about how she looked standing in her underdress with her hair loose and her lips swollen from their kisses which turned his blood into fire and feel a fire unlike any he'd felt in his loins. _

_Gwen had tended to Arthur several times and his chest was a familiar yet welcome sight. Maybe it was because she wasn't seeing it due to a life threatening wound or maybe it was the state of handsome dishevelment of Arthur, shirtless and his lips swollen which made her feel a heat in her lower stomach. Judging by what she could see, he was feeling the same way. _

_Encouraged by this reaction, Gwen pushed down Arthur's trousers, allowing them to pool at his ankles and shifted her hand slightly. Arthur took it and guided it to his swollen manhood. It was strange to the touch and slowly she began to move her hand over it, taking in the strange texture. It was hard and swollen yet also soft. Arthur let out a moan and she whipped her hand away quickly._

"_No, that was good." Arthur commented as he pushed the sleeves of Gwen's underdress and the fabric fell to the floor leaving her standing naked in front of him. Arthur stared. He knew she was beautiful but seeing her stood in front of him almost finished him there and then. His eyes racked over the various curves of her breasts to the smooth slanting of her waist and hips. Arthur managed to get some control over himself and he took Gwen's hand and led her to the bed rather than have her there and then on the floor._

"_If you want me to stop at any point, just say so." Arthur said as Gwen nestled herself into the soft mattress and he moved so that he was kneeling on the bed and leaning over her. _

"_And you," Gwen replied as she leant up and kissed Arthur, snaking her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Arthur moved his hands to explore Gwen's body. They ghosted around her neck and across her collarbone and shoulder blades before descending down towards her breasts. He slowly ran his hands over each one individually before he broke the kiss._

"_What are," Gwen began but was interrupted by the feeling of Arthur kissing and running his tongue over each breast individually, teasing the nipples. It felt so weird but at the same time served to increase the feelings in her nether regions. Gwen smiled to herself as she got braver. Two could play this game. Gwen leant forward and attached her own mouth to Arthur's neck and began nibbling and kissing the flesh until a large red mark appeared just at the point where his neck connected with his collarbone. Arthur looked at Gwen wide eyed and she smiled back._

"_You're full of surprises tonight." Arthur commented as they kissed again and allowed their hands to wander a bit more. They didn't need to speak or tell another what to do, not tonight anyway. Tonight wasn't about lust or sex, tonight was all about exploration and discovery; crossing that final border into the ultimate unknown area of their relationship. Tonight was about putting their words and emotions and experiences into physical movements and actions. Amongst what they discovered was that Arthur's midriff was quite ticklish and that Gwen had a burn scar on her lower back. Before long however, certain primal urges were beginning to make themselves known and without speaking, they both moved closer together so that they could guide the other's hands as to not cause discomfort or pain. _

_Gwen could feel the hardness of Arthur's manhood under her hands knew it wouldn't be long. Likewise, Arthur moved his hands between Gwen's legs which she stretched to allow him to position his body properly. As Arthur traced his fingers along the damp area surrounding the entrance to the most intimate part of her body the pair of them shivered in anticipation. In his youth, Arthur had frequently heard the other knights and squires boasting about how many fingers they got 'inside' and he gently slid one finger into Gwen followed slowly by another. _

"_Oh my god," Gwen gasped, she'd heard from older women about how some men would insert their fingers first. Apparently it helped to stimulate better reactions as well as make it less painful for the first time. Arthur added two more of his fingers and left them there for a few moments to allow Gwen's body to adjust to the intrusion. _

_Arthur looked up at Gwen and the sight of her looking so dishevelled, her lips were swollen, her breasts were heaving, her eyes were shining with lust and also love and her hair was a ruffled mess. The idea of Gwen looking so dishevelled and the knowledge that he most likely looked no tidier and the knowledge that it was their own doing which served to impact Arthur all the more. This was it. Arthur looked at Gwen._

"_Ready?" Arthur whispered._

"_Ready," Gwen replied._

_Arthur slowly moved forward and pushed himself into Gwen's body. The sensation of their bodies joining, connecting as one in such a way almost finished him there and then as he moved forward a bit more._

"_Ouch!" Gwen winced. It turned out that this did hurt. She had actually felt it; she had felt that barrier in her body break. _

_Arthur immediately froze. "Are you alright?" He berated himself for asking a stupid question and Gwen took a few deep breaths before nodding. The pain wasn't as sharp now. There was a feeling of pain in that general area but nothing serious. _

"_It's fine, we can keep going." Gwen said and as she pulled him down to kiss him again, Arthur began moving his hips, pulling in and out of her; sometimes slowly and other times quicker. Each one prompted more and more groans of pleasure from both of them as Gwen responded with each thrust with a movement of her hips; either rising to welcome him or teasing by pushing away. It was like a dance of sorts, the movements of their bodies, the rhythms formed between their actions was all like some sort of unique, passionate dance accompanied by the more vocal aspect of their performance._

_They could feel the pleasure and the impact of their exploration culminating into that final natural urge, the climax of their lovemaking was getting closer and closer. Hearts were pounding, breathing was becoming more rapid, hands were running over all that could be reached, legs were tangled together to the extent it was impossible to tell where one person ended and the other began. All the while their mouths were joined in a performance just as intense as the lower regions of their bodies. _

_Gwen could feel the muscles clenching as her climax. She felt like she was flying, like everything else had fallen away to insignificance; she didn't want this to end but it was all coming to an end. Gwen moaned into Arthur's mouth as she reached her climax. Her body shook as she reached that point of release and she could feel Arthur doing the same._

_It was the sensation of feeling Gwen's body, every last tremor of pleasure that was coursing through her body, he could feel in him. He could feel the pressure building up in him; Arthur knew he wouldn't last much longer. He needed this release, he needed… Arthur felt Gwen's muscles clench around him and as she moaned into his mouth as she reached her release, Arthur felt his body comply into doing the same and his body shook as he reached his own release. _

_As they came down from the highs created by their lovemaking, Arthur rolled off Gwen and lay on the mattress beside her. For a few moments they were silent, allowing themselves to get their breaths back and simply looking at one another; still in slight shock that they had actually done it. _

"_That was…" Arthur trailed off and Gwen smiled as she propped herself on her elbow._

"_Perfect." Gwen replied and it had been. They hadn't needed words during their lovemaking but instead allowed their bodies to speak for them. Arthur however looked at her and Gwen frowned slightly as she saw tears in his eyes. "What is it?"_

_Arthur stared at the bloodstain on the scarlet sheet, only visible by the way the still damp stain sheened under the flickering candles. "I hurt you. I caused you pain and I enjoyed it. I must be a monster."_

"_Arthur listen to me, every woman bleeds the first time, it's natural." Gwen explained gently as she hugged him and rested her head on his chest. "You could never be a monster. Not to me."_

"_Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Arthur asked as he kissed Gwen again. _

"_If it's half as much as I love you, then it's enough." Gwen replied through a yawn. The extent of their physical actions was now making itself known and they both found themselves batting sleep rather than lust or primal urges._

"_I couldn't begin to describe how much I love you. There is nothing I would never do if it made you happy." Arthur whispered as Gwen shut her eyes, exhausted from their lovemaking and lulled to sleep by the gentle rhythm of Arthur's heartbeat. That was all the description of their love that she needed. _

"_That's nice," Gwen murmured sleepily and Arthur smiled as he felt his own eyes beginning to droop and he laid back onto his pillows, pulling the quilt up over them. His tired state coupled with his emotional high allowed for a moment of delirium-induced honesty from Arthur as he lost his battle with sleep._

"_I want you to marry me." Arthur muttered as he too succumbed to sleep. _

'I want you to marry me.'

Gwen had almost been asleep when she'd heard Arthur say that. As she remained seated on Arthur's bed, the very bed wherein they had consummated their love. Gwen couldn't help but imagine what that would have been like. Obviously whenever Uther died she would become queen but what would it have been like to become queen because she was Arthur's wife and not his heir? What would married life be like for them? Would they have many children? So many questions but there was one she knew the answer to. She knew that answer, not because of instinct but because they were Arthur and Guinevere; the norms of any relationship did not apply to them. She was obviously surprised by the news but at the same time, she wasn't in a way.

Gwen had known even before she had seen Gaius what was wrong with her. However it was easier to find excuses and live in denial. She hadn't been sleeping well since Arthur died; her emotions had been affected by stress and her appetite had changed because she wasn't used to such rich, fine foods and as a result her clothing just needed to be altered slightly because they were slightly tight and sometimes the quality of the food made her feel ill. Her monthly flow… well, stress and trauma were known to affect women's cycles. Each excuse however was in vain; Gwen had known all along what was wrong with her but it was only when Gaius confirmed it earlier that she really began to believe it.

Gwen set the pillow aside and sat in the darkened room with her hands over her midriff.

Two months.

Two months since Morgana opened the Veil and released the Dorrocha.

Two months since Arthur died.

Two months since she and Arthur had slept together.

Two months since she had become pregnant with Arthur's child.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok I initially wasn't going to follow this up but since I got so much feedback and requests for this to be continued, I figured I would. **

Gwen still couldn't get her head around the situation. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. There was an actual person growing inside her body. Those two words kept running around her head over and over again as she left Arthur's chambers and slowly returned to her own. Barely paying attention to where she was going, the only thing Gwen could focus on where those two words confirming the truth.

_I'm pregnant. _

Pregnant. Expecting. With child. No matter what term was used to describe it, the fact remained. She, Lady Guinevere, lady regent and future Queen of Camelot was pregnant with the illegitimate child of the deceased Prince Arthur Pendragon. As Gwen sat on the windowsill of her private chambers, face pressed against the glass and alone with her thoughts, she realised something. She wasn't just pregnant.

She was in big trouble.

Aside from the fact she was unmarried and the father of her child was dead; Gwen knew that it was unlikely that people were going to be thrilled by this news. The knights and Merlin were going to be furious but hopefully support her, the council weren't going to accept this, they were barely accepting her as future queen as it was; Agravaine would lose his mind, the other kingdoms would never accept an illegitimate heir, look at Morgana. Oh god, Morgana! What would she do when she found out? Gwen already knew that Morgana wanted her dead because she would be queen after Uther died, now that she was carrying an heir to the Pendragon name and title…

"What am I going to do?" Gwen asked as she slumped forward and grabbed her hair, twisting it tightly in her hands. She was completely out of her depth, everything else that was happening, she could handle. Just about. Adding a baby into the mix was asking for a disaster. She felt so scared, so alone. How on earth was she supposed to run and kingdom and raise a child? That was supposing she even survived pregnancy and childbirth too.

Gwen knew she was overthinking the situation and panicking. She just wanted it all to stop. No, she wanted things to go back to how they were before Samhain. Back when she was just Gwen and not heir to a throne. Back when she had control over her life and yes, back before she got pregnant (and after her first time too, what luck!) Back when Arthur was alive.

"I need you Arthur, now more than ever." Gwen whispered, her breath fogging up the windowpane as she tried to imagine how Arthur would have reacted to the news of her pregnancy.

_Gwen sat nervously in Arthur's chambers, her hands clenched over her stomach as she thought about what Gaius had just confirmed for her. She was pregnant with Arthur's child. His baby, her baby, __**their**__ baby was currently growing inside her. Gwen was ecstatic but at the same time completely terrified. How would Arthur react? Was he ready to be a father? Would he be happy? Scared? How would their relationship change now that in around seven months' time or so, they would become parents?_

"_Guinevere," Arthur smiled as he and Merlin walked into the room, fresh off the training field. Gwen hared across the room and flung her arms around Arthur's neck, squeezing him tightly. Not caring that he was still sweaty from training, she hugged him with all her might and stepped back, smiling at him._

"_What was that for?" Arthur asked, it wasn't like Guinevere to be like this when others were around, even if it was just Merlin._

"_I have something important to tell you." Gwen replied, feeling slightly nervous. Behind them, Merlin muttered something about helping Gaius and slipped out the door as Arthur looked at Gwen with a now worried expression as he took her hand._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Arthur asked. Gwen took a deep breath and looked him right in the eyes. It was now or never._

"_I'm pregnant." Gwen confessed and for a moment Arthur stared at her blankly and without moving a muscle. "I'm having a baby Arthur."_

"_A baby?" Arthur repeated and Gwen nodded as she moved their joined hands to her still flat stomach. _

"_Our baby." Gwen confirmed as she looked at Arthur who's gaze managed to follow their hands to her stomach and for a moment he was still frozen before he looked at Gwen and the biggest, happiest grin she had ever seen spread across Arthur's face as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around. Gwen burst out laughing as Arthur set her down again only to kiss her and place his hand over her abdomen._

"_I love you so much Guinevere."_

"My lady,"

Gwen looked up as there was a knock at the door and her maid Rowan entered the room with a tray of food. Gwen smiled at Rowan as she set the tray down onto the table and obediently waited on any orders. Gwen got up and swallowed down the wave of nausea as she regarded the cooked breakfast set before her. Gwen managed a small smile at Rowan as she sat down and slowly picked at the bread.

"That will be all Rowan." Gwen said and as soon as Rowan left the room, Gwen picked up the plate of cooked food, held it at arm's length and crossed the room. She opened the door and smiled at the guard who was assigned to stand outside her door that morning.

"My lady," the guard nodded at her.

"Good morning, I wonder if you would like this," Gwen offered as she handed him the plate. The guard looked at her confused and Gwen pressed on, wanting the food out of her hands before she was sick. "I'm not very hungry. Please take it."

Gwen pressed the plate into his hands and quickly shut the door again before hurrying across the room and throwing open the window to allow the brisk late-December wind to clear the stench and settle her stomach again. Once she was sure the feeling of nausea had passed, Gwen turned away from the window and walked over to her wardrobe and picked out of the dresses. As she stood behind the screen and pulled off her nightgown, Gwen placed her hands over her stomach. It was still quite flat but she knew it wouldn't be for long. Gwen wondered how long she would be able to get away with not telling anyone she was pregnant before dismissing the idea. She hated to admit it but she would need to tell the others as soon as she could.

"Gwen, you ready for the council meeting yet?" Merlin asked as he walked into Gwen's chambers and looked around the empty room. Gwen stepped out behind the screen and nodded at Merlin.

"Ready," Gwen replied and the two friends walked out of the room and towards the council chambers. As they walked in silence, Merlin looked at Gwen.

"Are you all right Gwen?" Merlin asked and Gwen nodded as they pushed open the council doors and stepped into the room. The council had already gathered and Merlin smiled reassuringly at Gwen as she sat in her chair and the meeting began. A variant of topics were discussed but it didn't take long for Gwen's attention to wander and for her to imagine various little boys and girls. Some had tanned skin, others were a bit darker or paler in complexion. Some had blonde hair, others had dark, they were tall, short, straight haired, curly haired, wavy haired yet the one thing the make-believe children did have in common were the bright blue eyes identical to that of their father…

"My lady, my lady!" Agravaine snapped and Gwen jumped slightly before looking at the men and running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere. What were we discussing?" Gwen asked the room. Lord Henry cleared his throat and resumed what he had been saying about communications between Camelot and Nemeth and this time Gwen listened. Not long after Arthur's death, King Rodor of Nemeth visited Camelot with his wife Isabelle and daughter Mithian to offer their kingdom's condolences and support however now there was discussions over some land that had been the cause of debate and argument between the two kingdoms for some time and they were looking to sort some sort of agreement between them.

"Send a letter to Nemeth and tell them we shall meet within a matter of weeks to discuss possible treaty agreements." Gwen said and Lord Henry nodded obediently. "Is there anything else we need to discuss? Any word or sign of Morgana?"

"None which we are aware of." Lord Agravaine lied and Gwen nodded. She wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. On the one hand it meant Morgana wasn't hurting or attacking them. On the other hand it most likely meant she was planning something. In a more naive time, no news of Morgana would have been seen as good news. These days it was a whole other story.

"Very well, in that case meeting adjourned." Gwen dismissed as she watched the councilmen leave. As soon as the door closed behind Geoffrey of Monmouth, Gwen slumped back in her chair and exhaled deeply before burying her head in her hands. She hated council meetings and todays had not been a good one at all.

"Are you sure that you're all right Gwen?" Merlin asked and Gwen raised her head to nod at Merlin.

"I'm fine Merlin, I just have a lot to think about." Gwen replied. Now wasn't the time to tell him. Gwen had spent the meeting up weighing up when to share her 'good' news before deciding that while the knights ought to know as soon as possible, she would wait before telling the council for another week or so.

"I understand," Merlin said with a smile. Ever since Arthur had died, Merlin had been wondering whether or not he should reveal himself to his friends. He was still yet to do it however he was wondering whether or not to do so sooner rather than later. Then again he had hidden his secret from everyone in Camelot for the past three or four years; he could wait a little while longer. "Just so you know, if you need someone to talk to then I'm here."

"Thanks Merlin." Gwen smiled as she stood up and they walked out of the hall.

Merlin left to fetch Uther his lunch; after Arthur's death and Gwen becoming Lady Regent, Merlin had been the one assigned to tend to Uther's needs. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. The very man who persecuted Merlin's fellow magic users and Druids, who inspired so much fear and hurt so many was the same man who was all but at Merlin's mercy. The phrase Morgause had taunted Uther with back when she and Morgana first took power in Camelot seemed extremely apt for the situation. How the mighty had fallen indeed. The leader of the Great Purge who hunted, despised and feared those with magic was now being cared for by the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

As Merlin entered Uther's chambers, he noted how much more the king's wellbeing and health had declined since Arthur's death. It was clear that the death of his son on top of Morgana's betrayal meant that Uther had all but given up on life. His apathy was worse than ever, Uther had barely uttered two words since the initial aftermath of Arthur's death and will-reading. While his physical health was strong; he wasn't physically ill or injured, it was clear that his mental state was the cause of his weakness and Merlin couldn't help but wonder whether the king would still be here next December.

"Good afternoon Sire," Merlin said as he placed the food in front of Uther who continued staring out the window at nothing. In his heart Merlin knew that Uther was still holding on to a minute trace of hope that Arthur would return home to them. Indeed if he hadn't watched Arthur walk into the Veil, Merlin probably would have been the same.

'_Stop that. Arthur's dead and he's not coming back.'_ Merlin scolded himself as he tried to not think about the fact that his destiny had clearly died with Arthur. However the words Kilgharragh had told him after Arthur died were still a cause for much puzzling for Merlin. If Arthur was dead, how could he unite the kingdoms? How could his destiny survive Arthur's death. As Merlin finished helping Uther eat and he walked back down to the kitchens, he couldn't help but contemplate whether or not he should reveal himself to Gwen and the knights.

Merlin shook his head, there was only one thing he could do in this circumstance. He would speak to Gaius and consider all of his options and then make his decision. As Merlin deposited the leftovers in the kitchen, swiped a dumpling and dodged the cook's wooden spoon, he wandered back towards Gaius' quarters to seek out his mentor's advice. Merlin walked through the door and stopped at the sight of Gaius handing Gwen a tonic.

"Take it anytime you feel sick and the symptoms will pass. When will you tell the others?" Gaius asked as Gwen slipped the bottle into her pocket and sat down.

"I don't know," Gwen admitted as she spotted Merlin's boots and looked up. "Merlin,"

Merlin frowned at Gwen and Gaius. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gwen and Gaius both answered but Merlin wasn't convinced. Something wasn't right here.

"What's that tonic?" Merlin asked and watched as Gwen's hand clenched in her pocket, clearly around the bottle and was clearly doing some quick thinking. Gaius however was fairly quick off the bat.

"It's just something Gwen needs for an, _ahem_, personal issue." Gaius said shooting Merlin a don't-question-it look and Merlin looked at Gwen and took in how tired she looked as well as her strange behaviour and the fact she had been hugging her stomach during the council meeting. Oh. Oh! Merlin felt his face redden slightly as he figured out what must have been wrong with Gwen and nodded quickly to cover his embarrassment.

"Thank you Gaius, I'll come and see you later." Gwen said as she managed to smile at the two men before leaving the room. Merlin sat and watched Gaius clear away some of the ingredients of the tonic he had been brewing and it seemed his silence spoke for him as Gaius looked around the room before looking back at Merlin.

"I know that look. What's wrong?" Gaius asked Merlin who looked at Gaius wearily.

"I'm just thinking." Merlin replied. "Maybe I should tell them the truth."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Gaius replied in a tone which clearly proved that he thought the idea was anything but wise.

"I don't know. On one hand I want to tell the truth but on the other hand I quite like having my head." Merlin attempted to joke but the smile didn't last on his face. "I mean, ever since Arthur died I've thought about telling the truth but at the same time, I don't know how the others will react."

"You can't really predict how they will react so I'll advise you to be careful. However Merlin, it is your choice to make and if you do tell the truth, you will need to be prepared to face the consequences of telling the truth." Gaius advised and Merlin shrugged before helping him clear up the mess. As Merlin reached for the book Gaius had been using, he glanced at the open page and then he stared at it.

_This tonic serves to combat morning nausea as well as regulating and calming the woman's stomach. One dose should be taken at the first signs of nausea to settle and calm the stomach and prevent sickness. The morning nausea will most likely ease off during the first three months however it is not unheard of for women to experience this sickness throughout the course of their pregnancy._

Merlin stared at the last word without blinking. Pregnancy. Pregnancy! As Merlin stared transfixed at the nine letters inked onto the page, the pieces began falling into place. Gwen's weird behaviour, her distracted state, the tiredness, her strange eating habits and the tonic Gaius had just given her for 'personal' reasons. Gaius looked at Merlin who was staring at the book and knew in that instant that Merlin knew.

"Merlin," Gaius said and Merlin ignored him as the truth hit him like a smack in the face.

Gwen was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you haven't seen it, let me tell you the finale is absolutely a-ma-zing! Lots of drama, twists and emotions and I know you will love it. Anyway with this story I'm trying to update as best I can given that it's the holiday season. Happy New Year guys, hope 2013 is good for you all. **

Merlin looked at Gaius before his gaze yet again fell on the page in front of him. Pregnant, Gwen was pregnant. Merlin's mind began working overtime as he attempted to work it out in his head. How could this have happened? Actually, Merlin wasn't going to answer that instead he wondered about what he was to do. What could he do? Even as he thought that Merlin knew what he would do. Gwen was his friend and he would stick by her; he and the knights had all made a promise that they would protect Gwen even before she had been named regent and this was now a test for them to prove it.

"Merlin," Gaius repeated as he reached over and shut the book, causing Merlin to look at him.

"How long have you known?" Merlin asked, if Gwen hadn't told them yet, she must have just found out.

"I found out yesterday as did Gwen. Naturally she's shocked and scared therefore I suggest you let her tell you all in her own time." Gaius replied and Merlin nodded slightly before he hit upon an epiphany.

"That's what Kilgharragh meant." Merlin said and Gaius looked at him confused. "When Arthur died, I confronted the dragon about how our destinies could be achieved with Arthur gone. He said that fate was still to play a hand and the future of Albion would soon reveal itself. He must have meant the baby; it wasn't going to be Arthur who united the kingdoms; it would be the baby, inspired and determined to continue his father's legacy."

"How can you be sure?" Gaius asked and Merlin managed a small smile.

"Because we'll be there to protect them both at all costs." Merlin said and as soon as he said that, Merlin knew that he would have to reveal himself very soon. There was no way he was going to risk either Gwen or the baby's life for anything.

Gwen walked calmly and briskly through the castle. Her mind was still reeling from the news about the pregnancy yet somehow she had been able to accept the situation. It wasn't ideal but at the same time she was pregnant and they couldn't do anything to change it. Well, of course she could have. If one knows what to do then the unexpected pregnancy can 'go away' so to speak. However for Gwen it wasn't an option. She knew she was in big trouble but at the same time, this was her baby. It was her and Arthur's baby who had been created out of their love for each other. He or she would be a part of Arthur that lives on even though he's gone. This baby meant so much; they symbolised hope, new beginnings and he or she was just so pure, so innocent and that was beautiful.

"You're really getting too emotional." Gwen scolded herself but she didn't bother denying those thoughts. This baby was going to be so much more than a prince or princess. She could just feel it in her bones.

"Uh," Gwen's hand flew to her mouth again as she willed the meagre breakfast she'd had to stay down. Ok so maybe she needed to sort out the difference between gut instinct and nausea before she did any more deep introspective thoughts. The feeling soon passed and Gwen returned in her chambers and sat down on her bed as she pulled the vial from her pocket and studied it. She was lucky that Gaius was able to brew some up so quickly for her to collect and she recalled that Merlin had arrived just as she was leaving.

"Wait," Gwen muttered to herself. Merlin arrived just as she had left and Gwen had arrived at Gaius' just as he finished brewing the potion. Gwen knew that Merlin wasn't daft; if he seen the ingredients or the book then he would be able to work it out. Despite her unwillingness to tell anyone about the baby, she had to admit she was curious about Merlin's reaction. He had been Arthur's best friend as well as hers and Gwen was reliant on Merlin, out of everyone, offering some acceptance of the current situation so to speak.

Gwen knew she had to tell the knights soon, not all of them obviously, Round Table only but still she was nervous about the idea. Yet given that Merlin and Gaius already knew, if nothing else it would be fair to the knights if they all knew. Before she could stop herself, Gwen had opened the door, collared a nearby guard and asked for the knights, Merlin and Gaius to be brought to her private chambers immediately. Just as she did that, Gwen thought for a moment before asking the second guard outside her door to fetch Lord Agravaine also, as Arthur's uncle, Gwen reasoned that he ought to know about his future great-nephew or great-niece too. Any problems he had, she would deal with now rather than later.

Leon and the knights were just coming from a training session when one of the guards approached them and explained that Gwen wished to see them. The knights all exchanged a look as they wondered what exactly Gwen needed to tell them before turning and heading in the direction of her private quarters. As they entered the room, the knights found that Gaius, Merlin as well as Lord Agravaine were already there and waiting on their arrival. Gwen was sitting on her bed, the twisting of her hands being the only indication that this wasn't a social summoning. Something had happened.

"What's wrong?" Elyan asked as he walked over and sat beside Gwen who stopped twisting her hands and instead clenched them into fists, steeling herself.

"Nothing's wrong. Well not exactly. It could be seen as a good thing but there are some real problems and difficulties and I needed to tell you all first." Gwen replied, looking up at the men; all of whom bar Gaius and Merlin (so she was right in her assumption that Merlin knew) were looking completely baffled.

"Tell us what?" Leon asked as he tried to work out what Gwen was saying. She had something to tell them which could either be good or bad, was that it?

"Firstly I need your word that whatever is said in this room will stay in this room until I say otherwise. If anyone finds out before I let this become public knowledge we could all be in danger." Gwen advised, they suspected there could possibly be a traitor in their midst and right now she needed to be sure that all of the men in the room could be trusted with this secret.

"We promise, just tell us what's wrong, you're scaring me." Elyan insisted as he stared his sister out.

"I-I'm pregnant." Gwen confessed and as soon as she said those words, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. A weight that soon came crashing back down as the men looked at her in total silence. "I'm going to have a baby."

"We know what it means but how?" Gwaine asked.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much." Merlin quipped in an attempt to light the atmosphere and instead got several _now-is-not-the-time_ looks in return. Merlin therefore walked over to Gwen and squeezed her hand. "It'll be all right, we'll get through this."

"When did this happen?" Elyan asked still trying to get his head around the fact that Gwen was pregnant.

"Before Samhain, before…" Gwen replied, lowering her head and the knights knew what she was telling them.

"Arthur's the father isn't he?" Lancelot asked and Gwen nodded and pressed a hand to her eyes.

"I only found out yesterday but I knew beforehand, I mean I could almost feel it. I just don't know what I'm going to do. It's hard enough trying to run a kingdom when I know that none of the council will accept me as a future queen and Morgana's still out there trying to kill us and with the baby I just don't know how I'm going to cope. I just want Arthur back." Gwen confessed as tears began running down her face and Elyan hugged her tightly.

"We know you want him back and we're here for you. You and the baby. This won't be easy and I won't lie about that but Merlin's right. We are going to help you get through this. I promise." Elyan said as they pulled apart and Gwen wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Elyan," Gwen smiled and Elyan shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't thank me, that's my nephew or niece we're talking about." Elyan replied and the words felt strange to say. Nephew or niece. He was going to be an uncle; he had to admit the prospect excited him. Obviously the situation wasn't ideal, Gwen wasn't married and Arthur was dead but they had gotten through worse situations and Elyan was already considering all that he could teach his nephew or niece.

"When did you find out?" Percival asked curiously, wondering if they had possibly missed any vital hints to the pregnancy.

"I sort of suspected but Gaius was able to confirm it yesterday. The baby ought to be due at the end of July." Gwen replied.

"This is unbelievable," Agravaine commented and Gwen looked at him.

"I know but the fact remains I am with child. Arthur's child and your great-nephew or niece." Gwen replied, staring him out. Out of everyone, Agravaine had had the most problem accepting Gwen as heir to the throne and she knew that if anyone would be angry at the prospect of another illegitimate heir to the Camelot throne, it would be Agravaine. Aside from him being Arthur's only other blood relative aside from Uther and Morgana, it was why Gwen had made the decision to inform him now rather than at a later date.

"This is unacceptable; Arthur could not have_ lain_ with someone like you!" Agravaine exclaimed and in an instant, Elyan had leapt to his feet and drawn his sword. Leon and Gwaine quickly restrained him before Elyan could act rashly.

"Lord Agravaine, Elyan both of you should calm down. While we are all agreed that the situation isn't the most ideal, the fact remains that Gwen is carrying Arthur's heir and therefore we need to ensure that we do whatever we can to ensure the child is healthy and safe. This arguing and fighting shall get us absolutely nowhere." Gaius said loudly and Elyan re-sheathed his sword as Leon and Gwaine let go of their hold on him.

"I apologise my lord but I did not appreciate you speaking to my sister that way." Elyan said. The apology was faked but the rest of his statement was true. Nobody spoke to his sister that way and got away with it.

"I apologise my lady, it's just that it's quite a lot to take in. of course the needs of the child ought to come first. I just didn't expect this to happen." Agravaine lied smoothly.

"Believe me none of us did." Gwen replied and she offered her hand to Agravaine to shake. The lord shook it briefly before looking around the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to be going." Agravaine replied and swept from the room. As the door shut behind him, Gwen let out a sigh of relief.

"That could have gone better," Merlin quipped and Gwen smiled at him before looking at the others. If she had been honest, she would have expected more of a response from the knights as well.

"What do you honestly think about this?" Gwen asked, she didn't want them to feel like they couldn't be honest with her. This affected all of them and she needed to know just where the knights all stood on the prospect of another illegitimate heir to the throne.

"When you said it, initially I was sort of two minds about it and if Arthur was here I probably would have done something rash but it's your child and if I said I wasn't looking forward to being an uncle then I'd be lying." Elyan said truthfully as he hugged Gwen.

"Thanks Elyan," Gwen smiled.

"Father would have gone mad though, you know that." Elyan replied and Gwen nodded. They both knew that if Tom were still here as well as Arthur then both men probably would have had the same conversation with Arthur.

"I know, what about the rest of you? What do you think?" Gwen asked the knights, as long as she had their support then she felt confident that she could get through pregnancy and motherhood even if Arthur wasn't there.

"If it's a boy will you name it after me? Prince, no, King Gwaine has a nice ring to it." Gwaine joked before he looked at Gwen seriously. "Really though we are happy for you. This news could just be what the kingdom needs after the past few months."

"I agree, we all need something to look forward to and what could be better than a new life coming into the world." Percival said.

"Percival and Gwaine are right. It's a new life we're talking about here, a new start and I think I can safely say Arthur would have been ecstatic to hear the news." Lancelot replied honestly. The whole situation felt weird but he supposed he had best get used to it. Gwen smiled at the men, reassured by their supportive words.

"I never thought I'd say it but Gwaine's right. And the child will be named after me I suppose. I mean we have been friends for a long time." Leon replied and Elyan snorted.

"You're both wrong, the child will be named after their brave, handsome, perfect uncle Elyan. Right Gwen?" Elyan joked and Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly haven't even considered that yet. It's all going to change now isn't it?" Gwen stated. Obviously things had been changing but now they were going to start changing all over again.

"Well, whatever happens we'll be here for you." Merlin promised as he hugged Gwen who smiled and wiped her eyes. Those damned mood swings were as unpredictable as anything but she felt comforted by their words of support. Obviously the next seven months would be difficult but with the others at her side, she knew that she could get through whatever was next flung into her path.

Agravaine sped through the woods on horseback as quickly as he could. His mind was racing and fury was bubbling in his veins as he ran what he had been told over and over again in his head. The servant girl was pregnant. The fate of Camelot's future under Morgana's hand was at risk all because Arthur could not keep his trousers up. This was an absolute disgrace on the kingdom and everyone in it. A commoner queen was bad enough but a commoner queen carrying an illegitimate heir like a wanton whore was despicable. The sooner that Morgana took control of the kingdom and disposed of the wench and her spawn, the better.

Agravaine stopped just at the slope that led down to Morgana's hidden hovel, dismounted and stepped down the slope towards the door. Casting a cursory look around him, Agravaine knocked on the door and waited for Morgana to let him in. a moment or so passed before the door unlocked and Morgana's frowning face appeared.

"Agravaine, I believed we wouldn't be meeting until Friday nightfall." Morgana stated as a form of 'hello'. Agravaine ignored that comment and stepped inside.

"I have urgent news from Camelot." Agravaine replied and Morgana looked at him raptly.

"What is it?" Morgana insisted, urgent news wasn't necessarily good news and she needed to be ready for whatever Agravaine had to inform her about her kingdom.

"It involves Guinevere," Agravaine replied and Morgana scoffed. Gwen may have thought she had stolen Morgana's rightful throne but she would soon be put back into her rightful place, snivelling at Morgana's feet. Besides, despite being named Arthur's so-called heir, Gwen was no real threat to her or her plans whatsoever.

"What pray tell has she done?" Morgana asked, hoping that her former friend had contracted some sort of awful fatal illness or unknowingly started a war or something awful like that.

"She's pregnant with Arthur's child." Agravaine replied and Morgana's jaw fell open.

"What?" Morgana shouted and slammed her fist off the table, causing the few jars to rattle slightly as the wood trembled. Morgana ran a hand through her dark hair as she began pacing, thinking and muttering angrily under her breath. This unexpected problem would serve to be a real foil in her plans. Unless…

Agravaine watched Morgana pace around and mutter to herself, knowing better than to intervene and instead chose to wait for her to address him instead. Finally after a few minutes, Morgana stopped pacing and looked at Agravaine.

"This little oversight could put a flaw into our plans. However it's not too late for us to remedy this situation if we act quickly. Return to Camelot and wait for me to summon you again. Don't worry Agravaine, it won't be long until Gwen and her brat will be nothing more than mere memories for the people of Camelot." Morgana said and Agravaine nodded at her before leaving.

As the door shut behind him, Morgana picked up a jar and gave a loud yell before she flung it at the wall, causing it to shatter into a hundred pieces. In another lifetime she probably would have been overjoyed to hear the news she had just been told. Now however she needed to find a suitable way to dispose of Gwen and take control before it was too late. Morgana continued pacing around before grabbing one of her books and began flicking through the pages. There had to be some way of dealing with this problem before it got out of hand. It wasn't just the fact that Gwen was pregnant, it was the fact she was carrying Arthur's child which meant that although illegitimate with its father having been prince of Camelot and its mother named heir to the throne, the child would therefore be Gwen's natural blood heir. That meant that unlike Morgana, the brat would never have to fight for their claim to the throne and that was an injustice Morgana could not stomach one little bit.

Morgana stopped at a potentially helpful page in her book and smirked to herself. She needn't worry herself too much. Before long, Gwen would be dead and Camelot would be in the hands of the rightful heir to the throne, her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with university work and going on work placement in a local nursery so I haven't been able to update as much. **

Morgana paced and plotted and planned. She needed to find some way of killing Gwen before the child was born. The child was just another barrier between Morgana and what was rightfully hers. Morgana may have the gift of long sight but she could never have foreseen that. There had to be a way to kill her but it had to be carefully thought out. Obviously given her condition, those idiotic knights would hardly dare to leave her side now so she wouldn't be able to draw her out of the kingdom and knowing how much of a sentimental fool Gwen was, she would dare do anything that would risk her precious brat. How like her brother to have some way to attempt to foil her plans even in death. Well, Arthur's little brat would never get to see the kingdom that its foolish mother believed it would rule. Morgana was certain of that. Arthur's bastard would never see the light of day.

Just as Morgana reached that thought, a dangerous one came to mind. As much as she loathed it, Arthur was her half-brother. That meant that through blood, the bastard was technically her nephew or niece. Morgana froze at that thought. Her nephew or niece. In another lifetime, the news would have excited her. She would have grabbed Gwen's hands and jumped out and down with glee at the thought of her best friend having a child. Now however a cold ruthlessness rushed through her veins. It wasn't a child. It was a reminder. It was another barrier between her and her throne. It was a threat that had to be dealt with. Arthur may have been the bastard's father but he was dead and couldn't protect the child. As for Gwen, Morgana knew she would be no threat; she was in over her head, stressed and pregnant. An easier target could not be found.

Morgana began to plan. Before she could sort out details, she needed a time to strike. New Year's Eve had just passed and Morgana cursed the fact she hadn't known sooner. Had she known by the Yuletide, she would have made her plans for the New Year, it would have been poignant. A new year, a new queen and a new beginning for Camelot. Yet it seemed Camelot would be having that soon enough judging on Agravaine's reports about her father's declining health. At least that was one barrier soon to be out of the way. Morgana's new targets were Gwen and her brat bastard. Once they were gone, Camelot would be hers.

"Gwen, can I come in?"

Gwen turned to the doorway and nodded at Lancelot who walked into the room. She had fallen into the habit of sitting on the window ledge in the evenings. Something about the night sky had always been a source of comfort to her. Most people feared the darkness of night yet to her, the quietness and peace was a source of comfort. It also allowed her the chance to imagine that Arthur was up there somewhere, looking down on her and their child, smiling at what their love had created.

Lancelot walked into the room and stood beside Gwen. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Gwen shrugged.

"Honestly." Lancelot stated. It wasn't a question; they both knew she was trying to act nonchalant.

"Honestly I am absolutely terrified. Remember what was said about the possibility of a traitor in our midst, I'm worried about letting this news become public. Obviously the traitor will inform Morgana and I dread to think what she will do. There's also the reaction of the council, the townspeople, the other kingdoms who are all barely tolerating me as it is and what happens when the time comes? What if I don't survive it? What happens to the child? King or Queen from the day they're born. What sort of life will they have? Honestly I just want all this to go away." Gwen confessed. Once she had revealed something, all the bottled up fears and worries she had flooded out of her.

"Firstly, I can understand why you're scared and to be honest, I think we all are. None of us expected this to happen but it has and we can deal with it. There's no denying Morgana will be a threat but we've beaten her before and we can do it again and you shouldn't worry about the council and townspeople's reactions; if any of them have a problem, that's their fault." Lancelot reassured. He and the knights had discussed the situation amongst themselves and all of them were agreed that if anyone had a problem with the pregnancy or Morgana reared her head; they would deal with it one way or the other. Gwen was their sister and they were standing by their sister in her time of need and until the end.

"And what if I don't it? Women die giving birth. What happens then? Who rules the kingdom while the baby's trying to chew their own feet or learning to talk?" Gwen retorted, she didn't mean to snap but she felt so scared and frustrated that she needed a target for her anger and Lancelot was the only one there.

"You won't die. You're the strongest person I know." Lancelot claimed. "You and Merlin are very similar. You're stronger and braver than you think but neither of you realise it. You've been strong so far, you just have to keep doing so." Lancelot explained.

"What if I can't find the strength?" Gwen asked. It was all fine and good thinking she could do this, but when push came to shove and the temptation to just run away and never come back is there? What would stop her?

"You will." Lancelot replied. "Anyway I should be going. Gwaine's talking about all of us going to the tavern to wet the baby's head."

"What? Firstly that happens when the baby is born and secondly if any of you say anything about this to anyone then I swear you'll regret it!" Gwen exclaimed crossly and to her shock, Lancelot was smiling at her.

"See, you do have the strength. I'll see you later." Lancelot said and he headed towards the door.

"Lancelot," Gwen said and Lancelot turned to look at her. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Lancelot replied and he left the room.

Gwen watched them go and felt a sense of reassurance from what Lancelot had said to her. Lancelot was right, as long as she had the support of Merlin, Gaius and the knights, then she would be alright. She would be able to make it through whatever the next seven months and indeed the years after the child's birth flung at her. Gwen smiled and placed a hand over her abdomen, rubbing the area slowly.

"You might not have a father little one, but I can imagine your uncles will treat you like the prince or princess you are. They already love you so much and so do I." Gwen whispered. It felt strange yet also right to speak to her stomach. Even though Gwen was certain the baby couldn't hear her, she liked to consider the possibility that he or she was curled up inside her, listening and knowing that she was their mother. Despite the circumstances, the threats she would face and her fears about herself, her child and their futures; Gwen knew one thing was absolutely certain.

"I love you. I will always love you and I swear that no matter what, nothing bad will ever happen to you. I'll die before I let anything happen to you." Gwen confessed and as she said those words, she knew she meant it. That must be what a parent's love is like for their child. A love so strong that they would kill or be killed in order to keep their child safe. Morgana may be a threat but Gwen knew that no matter what happened, she would do whatever it took to ensure her baby was safe from their aunt's evil.

Gwen turned and looked out at the night sky once more. "I miss you Arthur."

It was a few days after Gwen had informed the knights and Agravaine about her pregnancy before she let the announcement officially be made. Even though it had only been four days, it had been getting harder to hide her pregnancy now that it had been confirmed. In the mornings, Gwen could only stomach a bit of bread, even the smell of anything else was enough to make her retch. Her dresses, though beautiful and usually so comfortable were beginning to ache around her chest. Her emotions and attention span came and went; one minute she would be fine, the next she'd be crying over nothing or ready to knock somebody out. Gwen had also decided to pointedly ignore Rowan's comment about her bed sheets not needing changed as she prepared herself for the council meeting wherein she would inform the council and let the word be known that the heir to the throne was herself carrying a future heir to the throne.

Two hours later the meeting was just coming to an end when Gwen called for the men's attentions. Pointedly ignoring the look Agravaine sent her and instead taking courage and support from Leon and Elyan who were standing by the door, Gwen stood up to ensure the court was fully focused on her.

"There is one final matter which I wish to discuss with you all. You may have noticed recently that I have been distracted during our meetings. This is because I have had a lot to think about over the past week because I have learnt something that affects all of us, not just us in this room but Camelot as a whole." Gwen explained and the room was so quiet that a pin could have been heard dropping.

"What is it my lady?" Geoffrey of Monmouth asked and Gwen took a deep breath, it was the moment of truth.

"I am pregnant. The baby shall be due at the end of July, just under seven months' time. I would like to have the people informed of this development as well as the other kingdoms." Gwen announced and there was immediate uproar. After a few minutes of the men roaring over one another, it was Agravaine who surprised them by slamming his fist onto the table and restoring silence.

"That is enough. This situation is unprecedented and obviously not one which is ideal given its circumstances. The fact remains, Lady Guinevere is with child, Arthur's child and it is our duty to support her in this important time." Agravaine stated smoothly and Gwen glanced at Leon and Elyan before back at Agravaine. Well someone had fairly changed his tune. Gwen nodded at Agravaine; she supposed that the child would be his great-nephew or niece when they were born.

"Thank you Agravaine, I know this situation is not ideal but I trust you all to understand that this is not something negative. It is a way for the Pendragon name to continue, though I myself may not be a Pendragon, my child is and need I remind you that my child shall be your king or queen someday. If you have any problems that do not relate to the child's parentage yet is still relevant then I ask you to speak now." Gwen stated, she knew the council would not be jumping in excitement at the news but she would not tolerate anyone saying anything disrespectful about her or her child.

There was another moment of silence and Gwen nodded her head. "Then you may leave. Meeting adjourned."

Gwen watched the men rise to leave; none of the other council members paid her any heed aside from bidding her a good day and leaving the room. As the door shut behind the councilmen, Gwen looked at Elyan and Leon who offered her reassuring smiles.

"I think they took that quite well." Leon offered to break the tension and Gwen smiled slightly before she rubbed her forehead. "Are you all right?"

"Just a headache from their shouting, I suspected that would happen." Gwen replied as she got to her feet and the floor swayed beneath her. In an instant Leon and Elyan both had one of her arms over their shoulders and one of their arms around her waist, keeping her upright.

"We should take you to Gaius." Elyan said.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. Gaius said that would happen sometimes." Gwen replied as the light-headedness feeing passed and the floor became steadier under her feet once more.

"Come on, we'll take you back to your chambers. You should get some rest at least." Elyan offered, knowing too well that Gwen would be too stubborn to see Gaius, baby or no baby.

"I'm fine Elyan," Gwen insisted and Elyan cast his eyes at Leon who nodded and moved forwards as Elyan supported Gwen out of the room and back to her private quarters before helping her onto her bed.

"I'm not a child Elyan," Gwen said and Elyan smiled.

"No but they are," Elyan replied gesturing to her stomach as a thought occurred to him. "Gwen, have you told Uther?"

Gwen sat up and looked at Elyan. She had to admit, the concept of telling Uther had completely slipped her mind. Had the king not been ill, Gwen probably would have tried to go the whole pregnancy without telling him. Now however with Uther incapacitated and lost in his isolation from the world, if Gwen was honest, informing him he was to be a grandfather had not been high on her list of priorities.

"Would it even make a difference?" Gwen asked and Elyan shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm not a physician. I just thought that since he reacted to the news beforehand, maybe he would be able to understand that." Elyan offered and Gwen nodded, recalling how Uther had cried when she had told him that Arthur had sacrificed himself to the Veil and how he had referred to her as 'My Lady' when she informed him that Arthur had made her heir apparent.

"Maybe," Gwen nodded as the door opened and Rowan, her maid entered with a tray full of food. Gwen got off the bed as Rowan set down the tray and regarded what was on the plate. Campon meat along with vegetables, the smell wasn't off-putting or making her nauseous and as Gwen stabbed at the meat with a fork, Rowan smiled at her.

"If you require more food my lady, simply ask. The cook has informed me to tell you that it would be no problem to her whatsoever, just as long as you are both content." Rowan explained with a knowing look. Gwen smiled at the maid, not even bothering to ask how she found out. There was a phrase that all servants lived by. A servant might not say anything but they can hear everything. Basically, if you wanted a secret in Camelot to be kept, don't say anything when a servant is in earshot.

"Thank you Rowan and please tell Agnes not to worry too much. I'm sure I will be all right." Gwen reassured and Rowan politely left the room.

"So I guess everyone knows now." Elyan stated, having observed the interactions between her sister and her maid.

"I guess so, except for Uther and the other royals." Gwen stated as she slowly chewed on the meat and offered some to Elyan who declined.

"You have to tell them soon I suppose. It's next week the royal family of Nemeth are coming isn't it?" Elyan asked and Gwen nodded.

"That's why I would prefer to tell them beforehand, it's another reason to use peace rather than war for these lands." Gwen reasoned as the bell tolled in the distance and Elyan rose to his feet.

"I have to go, I'm supposed to be patrolling the castle with Gwaine now. I'll see you later." Elyan said as he hugged Gwen and left the room. Gwen ate as much as she could and when she had finished began absent-mindedly playing with the quill resting on her table as she wondered how to tell the end Gwen knew there was only one way she could tell him, the way she told everyone so far. By being direct and honest, given Uther's condition he most likely wouldn't acknowledge it but after all, Gwen was carrying his grandchild.

With that thought in mind, Gwen got up and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the delay I've been really busy but here's another update for you all to enjoy. I spoke to Lara Smith and Embrasia about this chapter, it has some elements of 4x06, 4x09 and 4x11 but it will make sense, promise. **

Gwen twisted her fingers together as she stood outside Uther's door. She hadn't felt like this since the day of Arthur's will reading when she had had to inform Uther that she had been named as Arthur's heir. Obviously this news was just as important as that announcement had been, if not more, but that did nothing to quell her nerves. Sometimes Gwen would visit the king if she had the time if only to check for herself how the king was faring and the answer generally was not well. It seemed as though the loss of both Morgana and Arthur had been too much to bear for him. Uther had always presented himself as a strong man but in reality, he was actually quite weak. It had only been his love for his children, the pillars of his strength which kept him going, without them, well, he was the man he was now.

Gwen smoothed her hand over her dress and absentmindedly rubbed her stomach which seemed to have gotten a little bit rounder over the past few weeks, a silent confirmation that yes, she was pregnant. With a deep breath Gwen pushed open the door and walked into the room. As ever Uther was sitting in his chair by the window, staring vacantly at the courtyard outside. Gwen walked over and took a seat beside him, moving the chair so that she was in his line of sight.

"Sire, I have something important I need to tell you." Gwen said. Uther gave no sign of having heard her and so Gwen pressed on as quickly as she could. "I'm pregnant Your Majesty and Arthur is the father."

Again Uther was silent and instead stared through Gwen as though he couldn't see her. Gwen cleared her throat and rested her hand on Uther's and tried to gain his attention again. "I said that I'm pregnant Sire with Arthur's child. You're going to be a grandfather."

Again Uther made no sign of response and for a moment Gwen was quiet, waiting for him to say or do something before she got up, squeezed his hand again and left the room. having looked after him for a year, she knew he was in one of his pensive moods and would not respond to anything he had been told even after another change of mood. She would have to tell him again at some point when he was in another mood however given that she had mentally prepared herself for some kind of outburst, Gwen would have been lying if she claimed his lack of response was better. Any sort of response would have been better than none at all.

As Gwen walked back to her chambers, Leon walked up to her holding an envelope. "This just arrived." Leon said as he handed it over. Gwen broke the seal on the parchment and scanned the letter quickly.

"It's from King Rodor of Nemeth confirming he and his daughter have set off for Camelot and should be three days ride away. We'll need to have everything prepared for their arrival." Gwen replied as she and Leon walked back to her chambers.

"Three days, that doesn't give us much time to prepare does it?" Leon asked.

"It should be fine, it's merely a matter of having some rooms prepared and ensuring the documents regarding the land are at hand for their arrival." Gwen stated and Leon looked at her.

"Did you tell Uther?" Leon asked.

"I tried but there was no response. I thought there would have been but I suppose no reaction is better than having him getting angry and upset." Gwen explained and Leon nodded in agreement as they reached the stairway and he headed off to help supervise the afternoon training session with the squires and Gwen headed in the direction of the library in order to get the documents required from Geoffrey.

Gwen was concerned with the meeting with Rodor, it would be the first major discussion regarding treaty arrangements and land ownership that she would have had with any of the other kingdom rulers. In the aftermath of Arthur's death and her being named as heir, she had met with several of the other royal families which had been extremely daunting experiences even though the monarchs had offered their support. This time however there was none of the general niceties, they were going to be discussing serious political matters and doing their best to avoid war. This was her first major test as the future ruler of Camelot.

No pressure or anything.

Morgana flicked through a spell book as she attempted to find something that could help her eliminate the usurper and its bastard who dared to take her rightful throne. Morgana stopped as she came across a promising section on mind-control enchantments. As she read through what was written on the page, she had a moment of inspiration and knew at once what she had to do. It would take careful planning as well as the correct tools she needed for this plan to succeed. Morgana began moving around her hovel at an increased pace. Time was definitely not on her side but if things went according to plan, as they ought to, then it would not be long before she rightfully took her place as queen of Camelot once more.

The day before the group from Nemeth were due to arrive, several knights were patrolling different parts of the forest. Most of them were being vigilant for any sign of bandits, smugglers or Morgana as well as those who were monitoring for any sign of King Rodor and his accompaniments. One of the knights stopped by the stream to allow his horse to drink and regain its strength and he took the opportunity to stretch his legs for a bit. He didn't see the black shadow move around the trees until it was too late and his world went dark.

"Wake up Sir Knight."

The words were followed by a heavy dousing of ice cold water. Gwaine shot awake, spitting water out of his mouth and looking around the darkened room in a daze. His arms were bound above his head and there was a painful throbbing lump on the back of his head. Gwaine blinked and Morgana stepped towards him. The sight of his foe and the predicament he was in could only be summed up by Gwaine in two words.

'_Oh shit.'_

"That's not appropriate language for a knight." Morgana commented. "Your discipline seems to have slipped since Arthur's death."

Gwaine had the sense not to respond and offer Morgana any other possible taunts. Instead she chose to pace around Gwaine and her hovel, speaking half to herself and half to him as she did so. Due to his grogginess, head injury and general confusion, Gwaine couldn't make out the majority of what she was saying but had enough sense of mind to know this had something to do with her latest far-fetched plan to try and take over the kingdom.

"Whatever you're planning, you can think again if you think I'd be willing to help you." Gwaine claimed. He would rather kill himself than hurt any of his friends. Arthur's death had brought them closer together, hardship it seemed, bounded the Round Table more than anything else. Maybe it was because it was first formed in a time of fear and terror, he wasn't sure. The point was that he would sooner hurt himself than hurt any of his friends. Especially Gwen these days considering she had the little one growing inside her.

Morgana looked at Gwaine and offered him a bone chilling smirk as she picked up a pendant and slid it around his neck, shaking her head patronisingly as she did so. Who said anything about Gwaine _willingly_ helping her? Morgana stepped back and watched Gwaine's eyes lose focus before his head dropped. It rose again and Gwaine stared at her with almost vacant eyes. Morgana felt a sense of achievement at the sight of Gwaine. The first part of her plan was complete. Now it was onto the second and more difficult part.

"What must I do my lady?" Gwaine asked and Morgana's face hardened as she issued her mindless slave with the duties he was to carry out for her plan to succeed.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked Gwen as he entered her chambers in order to escort her to the front steps to greet Rodor and Mithian. Gwen bit her lip and showed Merlin her slightly trembling hands. Merlin clasped them and squeezed them tightly.

"You'll be fine," Merlin reassured. "How's the little one?"

"Fine, I haven't been made to feel ill so I would say he or she is content." Gwen replied as she tugged the fabric of her dress back so that it tightened around her stomach and offered some shape to the small bump that had been forming itself over the past two and a half months. It wasn't immediately noticeable but those who were aware of the situation could see it was there. It still felt so strange knowing that there was an actual person growing inside her.

"Did you tell Uther?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, he didn't respond." Gwen replied and looked at Merlin, knowing he would understand. "Is it strange that I'm actually disappointed that he didn't do anything? I know I shouldn't have expected him to say anything but still…"

"It would have been good to know he gave some indication he'd heard you." Merlin finished. "Even if he had yelled and accused you of witchcraft?"

"Anything would have been better than nothing." Gwen shrugged and glanced out the window again, checked her reflection and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

As the knights, Gaius, Gwen and Merlin stood on the front steps of the castle, there was nothing but silence as they waited on the imminent arrival of the Nemeth royals. Gwaine sneaked a glance at Gwen who was holding her head up, her nerves hidden behind an impassive mask that had been perfected over years of servitude. Gwaine could hear Morgana's voice in his mind, prompting him on what he would have to do.

"Gwaine, are you all right?" Percival muttered as they heard the sound of approaching horse hooves. Gwaine nodded and turned his attention to the arrival of ten horses. The riders were extremely unusual, eight of them wore black masks over their faces, one of whom had the Nemeth banner held aloft. The other two riders were draped in cloaks. The taller of the cloaked figures dismounted and removed his hood to reveal a man aged in his late fifties with almost white hair and a wise, lined face. King Rodor approached the horse next to his and helped the rider off and she removed her cloak to reveal long dark brown hair, a pale and beautiful face and a light green gown under her cloak. Princess Mithian gave the kingdom a cursory glance before she and her father walked towards the steps and Gwen walked down accompanied by Leon before she offered Rodor her hand.

"Lady Guinevere," Rodor said as he pressed his lips to her hand and Gwen curtsied slightly.

"King Rodor," Gwen replied as she turned to Mithian and clasped her hand. "Princess Mithian."

"Lady Guinevere," Mithian replied politely as both women quickly curtsied to the other.

"I hope you are quite well my Lady and I would hope that this meeting be under better circumstances than our prior meeting." Rodor said gently. The last time he had been in Camelot had been with his wife and daughter in order to meet Gwen. She looked different from the heartbroken but determined to prove herself woman he had met two months ago. The young woman still carried the grief of her losses but there was a sort of acceptance in her face that hadn't been there before. Obviously she had had time to adjust to the circumstances as best she could.

"I would wish that we can find a solution to this disagreement that suits everyone. I would also like to introduce you to Sir Leon, he is the Captain of the Guards and Knights here in Camelot and he, along with the other knights and guards would wish to do their best to ensure your safety and security at all times alongside your own guard." Gwen said as Leon clasped Rodor's wrist and bowed to Mithian who smiled at the polite knight.

"That would be most appreciated," Rodor said as Gwen and Leon escorted them into the castle. After showing Rodor and Mithian to the rooms arranged for them, Gwen and Leon walked towards the council room to prepare for the meeting.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Leon asked and Gwen nodded. What she had always liked about Rodor was that he never made her feel insecure or pressurised about possibly ruling Camelot and instead during his prior visit offered her the chance to seek any sort of advice from him whenever needed. Nemeth wasn't a particularly powerful kingdom like Caerleon or Mercia but she welcomed the support anyway. That and Rodor's friendly nature seemed to have passed onto his daughter. Mithian was mature, kind and clearly never viewed her title of princess as an excuse of superiority unlike so many other women she had met.

"Yes, Rodor is quite friendly, as is Mithian." Gwen replied and Leon nodded.

"Indeed she is." Leon commented and Gwen looked at Leon, having picked up the tone of his voice. For the first time in the past while, a playful smile crossed her face. That tone of voice took her back to their youth together when she, Elyan and Leon had been the best of friends.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Leon?" Gwen said almost teasingly.

"No," Leon said quickly. Too quickly. Gwen smiled and wondered if she and Arthur had been as obvious as that in regards to letting people know about their feelings for the other. She hoped she hadn't been whereas she could imagine Arthur trying his best to keep his feelings hidden from his friends, especially Merlin. Then again, Merlin had always known how they had felt for each other.

"Of course there isn't." Gwen smiled as they reached the council room and she became serious again. "Let's try and get this over with."

Gwaine walked down the passageway, aware of the instructions the servants had to ensure the meeting went smoothly through the providing of wine for the men and women in the meeting if needed. He was aware of what Morgana had told him to do and that Gwen was not permitted to have much, if any alcohol due to her pregnancy. Instead she was to be given boiled and cooled water that was usually accompanied by some sort of tonic to ensure the baby's health. Gwaine rounded the corner and as he expected, Rowan was carrying a tray containing Gwen's jug of water along with a goblet. Gwaine walked up to the maid and offered her a beaming smile.

"I believe you may have forgotten this. Gaius asked me to give it to you to help Gwen and the baby." Gwaine commented as he pulled a vial from his pocket and handed it to Rowan who nodded and placed it onto the tray.

"Thank you Sir Gwaine," Rowan replied as she quickly continued on her way. Gwaine watched her go and, remembering his commands, went to ensure that he would be able to provide an alibi for whenever the plan came to fruition.

"My lady," Rowan said as she placed the jug, goblet and vial onto the table.

"Thank you Rowan," Gwen replied as Rowan poured some of the water into the jug. Gwen opened the vial herself and dosed herself with half of the tonic that Gaius made her. She had to take one half of it a day to ensure the baby was receiving all that he or she needed to develop. Gwen herself was still struggling to eat at times and so the tonic ensured the baby would be healthy. Pulling a face at the harsh tonic's taste, Gwen quickly sipped some of the water to help rinse the taste from her mouth as Rodor and Mithian entered the room to discuss the treaty along with the rest of the council.

Merlin stood in the doorway to observe the meeting. He had noticed over the past four years or so that whenever Camelot received some sort of visitors; something bad or troublesome usually happened. Whilst in a happier time his thoughts could easily be dismissed of as paranoia, this was not one of those happier times. It wasn't that he suspected Rodor or Mithian of having magic or wishing to cause Camelot harm, rather it was a case of wanting to be safe rather than sorry.

Merlin's eyes travelled around the room, silently and carefully taking in every detail of everyone in the room. Merlin couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. There was something not quite right, he just couldn't figure out what it was. Merlin's gaze caught Agravaine's and he looked away quickly. he knew full well that the lord was in league with Morgana but obviously Merlin couldn't accuse Agravaine; as Arthur's uncle, he was the last blood relative in Camelot that was connected to Arthur, at least until the baby was born anyway. All Merlin could do was wait and be ready for whatever evil Morgana had up her sleeve next.

"I understand your perspective Rodor but Camelot has just a legitimate a claim on these lands as Nemeth. What matters most are the people who live there. They have a right to the best possible protection which can be offered to them as well as the best chance for their livelihood." Gwen claimed as she felt her stomach clench horribly and nauseously.

"I don't disagree with that claim, however I feel that Nemeth can offer those people that chance." Rodor replied and as he spoke, Gwen began swallowing heavily, as though she was fighting the urge to vomit.

Gwen could feel the nausea getting worse. Only this time it was accompanied by painful abdominal cramps and a prickling of the skin. Her chest began contracting and she was finding it harder and harder to breath. Her head began spinning and her vision was becoming blurred and disoriented. Gwen pulled herself slowly to her feet and it felt as though her muscles had turned to stone and the movement caused her balance to falter and her head to spin all the more before it all went dark.

"My lady, my lady!" Mithian said as she got to her feet. Merlin and Leon had already hurried over as Gwen fell to the floor, shaking and twitching as she began to froth at the mouth and her saliva was tainted with red. Leon picked Gwen up into his arms and Merlin sprinted off to find Gaius, his physician's training and past experiences meant he knew what had happened to Gwen. Leon followed Merlin, the unconscious Gwen in his arms, leaving the other people in the room stunned with the unexpected turn of events. Merlin ran as fast as he could and crashed through Gaius's door where the physician was working. Gaius looked up as Merlin skidded to a stop, crashing into the table.

"Merlin, what happened?" Gaius asked.

"Gwen's been poisoned." Merlin replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry for finishing on a cliff-hanger but I needed some more drama to be added to this story. Thanks again for all your feedback and support, it's much appreciated.**

"Second place and second best as usual!" Elyan jeered as he and Percival raced their horses through the town and into the castle's courtyard.

"I let you win." Percival retorted and Elyan snorted.

"Of course you do, the same way you do every time we race." Elyan reminded, he had had enough experience of being chased away and to places to be the best speed rider out of any of the knights.

"Keep gloating little man, I'll beat you yet." Percival commented and the smiles fell of their faces as Lancelot ran down the steps towards them looking panicked. Something had happened.

"What's happened? Has something happened to Gwen? The baby?" Elyan demanded, Lancelot's expression alone didn't bode well but Elyan was doing his best not to panic. It had to be some sort of false alarm.

"She collapsed during the meeting. She-she's been poisoned." Lancelot explained and the words were no sooner out of his mouth that Elyan had turned and sprinted up the steps and into the castle. Lancelot and Percival both ran off after him, leaving the other people in the courtyard to look at them run off in confusion.

Elyan sprinted through the castle as quickly as he could but the race to Gaius' quarters seemed to last for a lifetime until eventually he reached and crashed through the door, looking around the room. Gaius was bent over Gwen whilst Merlin was at the table pouring over book after book trying to find the poison's origins and antidotes. A few moments later Lancelot and Percival hurried into the room and Gaius became aware of their arrival.

"What happened?" Elyan repeated and Gaius looked at Merlin to give an explanation.

"Gwen was in the middle of her meeting with King Rodor when she tried to stand and just collapsed, she began having spasms and began frothing at the mouth and producing blood in the saliva." Merlin relayed and Elyan looked both confused and furious as he crossed the room and sat down beside Gwen who was still twitching and shaking slightly although the foaming at the mouth had stopped. For a moment there was silence as Elyan reached out and held his sister's hand, none of the others spoke, they were waiting for the explosion.

"How could she have been poisoned? She was in the council room that should have been surrounded by guards and filled with people. How could anyone, even Morgana get into the room and poison her without getting caught?" Elyan demanded as his panic gave way to fury. They had all sworn to do whatever it took to keep both Gwen and the baby safe, now he was being told that somehow Gwen had been poisoned in plain sight and _nobody_ had done anything to stop the poisoner? It was a total disregard for their oath as well as showing a lack of concern for Gwen and the baby as well as practically spitting at Arthur's memory.

"We still don't know what sort of poison was used. It could have been ingested just before or during the meeting or it could have been given to her at an earlier time. If that is the case then we need to consider all she has ate and drank within the past few days." Gaius explained calmly and looked at Elyan. "I know you're scared Elyan but you need to remain calm for Gwen's sake."

Elyan nodded and Percival looked around the room. "Where's Leon and Gwaine, weren't they supposed to have been at the meeting too?"

"Leon was the one who brought Gwen down then he left to deal with King Rodor and Princess Mithian. As for Gwaine," Merlin trailed off. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Gwaine all day."

"Me either, not since the king and princess' arrival this morning." Lancelot replied.

"I'll try and find them will I?" Percival offered, he felt like he was intruding on something private as the men watched Elyan take and squeeze his sister's hand tightly, making no attempt to hide the fear on his face. If Gwen did die, Elyan wouldn't lose just a sister but also a niece or nephew. However they all tried not to think about that possibility. Gwen might die but at the same time, she might not and it was the latter prediction that they were hoping would come to fruition.

"I think you should, just in case." Lancelot replied and as Percival left the room, Lancelot walked over to Merlin. "What do you think caused this?"

"Three guesses." Merlin replied in a whisper. Poison, someone working on the inside, important political alliance being interrupted by chaos; this had Morgana's name all over it. Lancelot nodded and looked at Merlin.

"Is there anything you can do?" Lancelot asked in a whisper, the double meaning of his words not being lost on Merlin.

"I don't know." Merlin replied, they didn't know what sort of poison Morgana had used or the strength of it or how much time they had. Even if they found some sort of way of healing Gwen by magic, the key question was how were they to do it? Was it finally time for Merlin to reveal himself or would there be another way of yet again avoiding being caught or recognised for proving that magic could be used for something good.

"You'll find something." Lancelot replied bracingly and Merlin nodded as Lancelot picked up one of the books and began helping him flick through it.

As Percival walked down the corridor, he kept an eye out for Gwaine but there was no sign of the knight anywhere. Percival kept looking and by now, word of what had happened in the council room had spread around the castle. Whilst everyone knew something had happened to Gwen, there were different rumours being circulated. Some said that she had collapsed, others were claiming someone had attempted to stab her but the one thing all the stories had in common was the fact that the heir to the throne was nearly on her deathbed in Gaius' quarters. That was all anyone seemed to know yet even that was worrisome, the rapidness of which news was spread around the castle.

"Sir Percival,"

Percival turned to see Rowan hurrying towards him looking worried. The maid stopped in front of him and Percival looked at her, recalling what Merlin said about the poison being possibly contained in what Gwen had ate or drank recently. If anyone knew what Gwen had eaten or drank, it was Rowan.

"Is it true? What they're saying about Gwen, is it true?" Rowan asked looking terrified.

"Yes but Gaius is doing everything he can." Percival reassured. "Rowan, has Gwen had anything unusual to eat or drink recently? Something she would not normally have taken?"

"Not really, aside from her apple craving and the tonic, nothing out of the ordinary. Percival, this poison, it could kill both of them couldn't it?" Rowan asked, as Gwen's maid, she was the only other person aside from the knights, Merlin and the council who knew Gwen was pregnant. The decision not to formally announce the news until Gwen had reached her third month was proving to have been a wise one. The people were scared enough for Gwen's survival as it was.

"Let's hope it doesn't. The tonic, that was the one Gaius gives you isn't it?" Percival asked. Elyan had mentioned something about Gwen having a tonic with her meals and how it was supposed to be beneficial for the baby's health.

"Yes but he didn't give it to me today, I was running late and didn't have time to fetch her afternoon dosage." Rowan replied.

"So Gwen didn't receive it today?" Percival asked and Rowan shook her head.

"No she did, Sir Gwaine gave me the tonic. He told me Gaius had sent him to give it to me." Rowan explained and Percival thought about it. it made sense but at the same time, it didn't. He needed to be sure of all the facts first.

"Have you seen Gwaine since?" Percival asked and Rowan shook her head.

"You don't think he did it." Rowan whispered.

"No, Gwaine never would. I need to tell Gaius, that tonic bottle would still be in the meeting room wouldn't it?" Percival asked.

"I was just going to fetch it." Rowan replied.

"I'll do that, don't worry Rowan. Gwen will be fine." Percival reassured even though the both knew they were empty words. Rowan turned and walked away as Percival hurried towards the throne room. The room was empty and he made his way to the table where the tray was still sitting on the table. The jug and goblet were still on the tray but the vial which the tonic had been in was gone. Percival cursed under his breath and looked at the goblet and jug, the jug still had water in it and the goblet still had some liquid in it. Careful not to spill any, Percival lifted the tray and carried it from the room and back towards Gaius' quarters.

"Have you found anything yet?" Elyan asked as Gaius moved away from Gwen and over to where Merlin and Lancelot were still pouring over books, the rhythmic flicking of pages doing nothing to offer any sort of reassurance, instead it just seemed to add more and more worry as each book proved no possible answers or indications of a possible cure they could use.

"Nothing yet," Merlin replied.

"This is indeed a powerful poison. Almost certainly the work of Morgana." Gaius replied which surprised none of them. Morgana, who else would it have been?

"Do you think she knows?" Elyan asked and none of them needed any sort of clarification to what he was asking.

"It is possible, prior to his death Arthur was concerned about a possible traitor in our midst. If that is the case, they could be aware of Gwen's condition and informed Morgana." Gaius replied as Percival entered the room.

"Gaius, did you give Gwaine the tonic Gwen needed?" Percival asked and Gaius looked confused.

"No, Gwen was due her dosage after the meeting adjourned." Gaius replied and Percival nodded as he set the tray onto the table beside the tower of books.

"Rowan said Gwaine gave her the tonic but when I reached the council room it had gone." Percival explained, there was silence as Merlin, Gaius, Elyan and Lancelot realised what Percival was telling them.

"Gwaine would never do that. Not to Gwen, not to anyone." Lancelot defended.

"None of us have seen Gwaine since but Lancelot's right. He would never do this." Elyan insisted with a shake of his head.

"Morgana must be involved but we need to know what she's done and how we can cure Gwen. Then we figure out what happened to Gwaine and how we deal with him." Merlin decided as he and Gaius looked at each other before they stood in front of the tray with their backs to the others.

"_Revelare,"_ Merlin breathed as his eyes flashed gold. 'Reveal'. The liquid in the goblet turned a vile yellow shade and gave off a brief smell of various herbs and fungi used to create poisons before reverting once more to clear fluid and the smell dispersing. As they looked at one another, Merlin could see Gaius working out which poison it was before turning back to his books.

"Well?" Elyan asked after a few minutes of unbearable silence.

"It seems to be a blend between two different poisons. Both would not have been particularly strong on their own but combined they are extremely powerful and the cure of which is extremely rare." Gaius replied as he compared the two poisons in the books in which they had been written about.

"What is the cure?" Lancelot asked, whatever it was they would find it or make it no matter what the cost. If it ensured Gwen and the baby's survival, they would all do whatever it takes.

"The antidotes are difficult to make but for them both to work," Gaius trailed off and glanced momentarily at Merlin before looking at the assembled men. "Magic must be used."

There was silence as the knights absorbed Gaius' claim. Percival looked uneasy. Elyan seemed baffled but determined. Lancelot glanced at Merlin before back at Gaius. There was nothing but silence before Elyan broke it.

"Are you sure Gaius?" Elyan asked.

"Positive, it would most likely be why Morgana chose this particular poison. Gwen's body will be able to fight it but not for long, especially with the baby having to be protected too. Even if the antidotes were made and administered in time, they would be useless without the spell." Gaius explained as Leon entered the room.

"Is there any news?" Leon asked as he looked at Gwen lying on the bed, the soft swell of her stomach more noticeable in a lying position.

"We think Morgana's done something to Gwaine to create this poison. There is an antidote but the only way it can be used is through magic." Merlin explained in a slightly stunned voice.

"Gwaine? Where is he?" Leon asked.

"We don't know but we need to find him. We don't know what Morgana's done to him but we need to find out and help him." Lancelot replied. For all they knew, Morgana could have ordered him to kill himself after Gwen was poisoned in order to try and keep the truth secret.

"We'll need to do a full search of the castle and the woods." Leon nodded before he seemed to do a double-take of sorts as he looked at Merlin and Gaius. "Did you say the only way Gwen will be cured is by magic?"

"I'm afraid so, Morgana was indeed devious in her plans. Forcing Gwaine to give Gwen the poison and ensuring the only cure is the one thing we cannot do. The use of magic in Camelot is treason yet if Gwen isn't cured, she dies and Morgana is the last heir to the throne." Gaius explained.

"There has to be some other way." Elyan said, as though saying it would make it true.

"I'm afraid there isn't Elyan." Gaius replied gently and Elyan shook his head.

"No Gaius. There has to be. I'm not losing my sister or my niece or my nephew. They're the only family that I've got. We have to do something." Elyan insisted and everyone pretended not to notice the wetness in his eyes as he looked at Gwen, tightened his hold on her hand and pressed their linked fingers to his forehead. Merlin walked over to Elyan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find a way." Merlin promised. He meant it, if he was going to reveal himself then now seemed as good a time as any to do it. If ever there was a good enough reason to reveal himself then certainly it would be to save the lives of Gwen and the baby.

"All right, now we need to organise some sort of plan. Lancelot, Percival and I will try and find Gwaine and try and do something to break whatever control Morgana has on him. Gaius and Merlin you need to try and find some other form of antidote that doesn't involve magic. Elyan, you stay with Gwen and hopefully… hopefully Arthur won't take her and the baby from us just yet." Leon suggested and the men all went their separate ways. As the knights left, Gaius looked at Elyan who was still staring at Gwen as though hoping he could cure her by sight alone.

"Elyan, why don't you move Gwen into Merlin's bed? It would allow you both to have some privacy." Gaius offered knowingly as Elyan nodded and dragged the back of his free hand across his eyes before gently picking Gwen's unconscious form up as though it were made of glass and carried it into Merlin's room. Once the door was shut behind them, Gaius turned to Merlin.

"You know what I have to do." Merlin muttered.

"You know I do, the problem is what happens afterwards." Gaius replied. It was all fine and well to think that everyone would accept the truth about Merlin with open arms but the reality would be different. There would be questions, accusations, distrust and the inevitable threat that would come when Morgana learnt the truth as well. Merlin wasn't planning on screaming his secret from the battlements but as the situation plainly showed, even the best kept secrets could very easily be leaked to the enemy.

"I can't let her die," Merlin countered. Gwen was his best friend and had been since the day they met when she'd come up to him in the stocks and introduced herself. Everything else came second to that fact that they always had been and (he hoped) always would be.

"I know, therefore we need to find an alternative solution." Gaius offered and they continued working.

Morgana waited patiently in her hovel for news. If she was right and everything had gone according to plan then Gwen was all but at death's door. Morgana was not someone who killed for the sake of killing, there was method in her madness. If Gwen had not been named as Arthur's heir or pregnant with his bastard spawn then Morgana wouldn't have had to poison her. It was just the way circumstances worked themselves out. If there had been other alternatives then she would have considered them but the fact remained, the throne of Camelot was rightfully hers and since Gwen would not willingly give Morgana her right to the crown, then if Morgana had to take it from her cold, dead corpse, then so be it.

Morgana had been cleverer than usual in her planning. The poison took a full day to kill its victim unless the antidote was administered and Morgana knew there was nobody with magic in Camelot, nor would any of them be able to find one in time. Morgana also reasoned that she was doing Gwen a favour. She obviously would want to be reunited with her precious Arthur and was Morgana not giving her that opportunity now? This was the way things had to be.

For the greater good of Camelot.

Gwaine skulked around the castle, waiting for any sort of indication to determine Gwen's fate. Morgana had ordered him not to return to her unless he had proof that Gwen was dead. Everything had been going according to plan and if things worked themselves out then she would be dead by this time tomorrow. In the back of his mind, a lone voice was protesting that what he did was wrong. He would never have done that and Morgana was not to be trusted. That lone voice was drowned out by the overpowering magic surrounding the charm Morgana had placed around his neck. It was merely what had to be done to restore the rightful heir to the throne.

"Gwaine!"

Gwaine turned to see Lancelot, Percival and Leon walking down the passageway towards him. the possessed knight quickly adapted a concerned expression.

"How's Gwen?" Gwaine asked.

"We think you already know that answer. You're working for Morgana aren't you?" Leon accused and the three knights quickly surrounded Gwaine and backed him into a corner. Gwaine scoffed at them.

"Me? why would I work for Morgana? I serve the true heir to the throne." Gwaine replied and attempted to push past them. "Now if you'll excuse me lads," He didn't see the blow coming. All he felt was something heavy smash into the side of his face before the world went dark.

As Gwaine lay unconscious at their feet, Lancelot and Percival hoisted Gwaine's arms over their shoulders to carry him to the dungeons when Leon spotted the chain around his neck. Leon moved around Gwaine and pulled up the chain from under his collar to reveal the amulet Morgana had placed around his neck. Leon tugged it off and looked at Percival and Lancelot curiously before he cautiously slapped Gwaine around the face to bring him round again. a few moments later there was a groaning sound as Gwaine opened his eyes and raised his head.

"Ow my head. What was I drinking?" Gwaine asked groggily as he looked around and removed his arms from Percival and Lancelot's shoulders in order to rub his eyes and aching cheek. The knights looked at him cautiously.

"Gwaine, do you remember what happened?" Lancelot asked and Gwaine frowned. His memory was extremely murky and he found he had little recollection of the past day.

"I remember stopping by the river while on patrol, after that nothing." Gwaine replied then he realised that something wasn't right. "What happened?"

"It's Gwen, she's been poisoned. Gaius says that unless magic can be used to heal her, she-she won't make it." Lancelot explained, his throat going horribly tight as he thought about the woman he loved possibly dying. Of course he knew Merlin would be able to save her, that Merlin had the power to but whether or not he could was another story.

"How was she poisoned?" Gwaine asked and the knights all looked at him and each other uneasily before Leon explained.

"Morgana created some sort of poison combination and she put you under a spell." Leon explained and Gwaine blanched.

"I did this?" Gwaine asked.

"No, Morgana did. You were just her puppet." Percival reassured but Gwaine looked horrified at the idea that he poisoned one of his friends and her unborn child.

"Where is she now?" Gwaine asked.

"Gaius' quarters. Elyan's with her and Gaius and Merlin are trying to come with another solution if they can." Lancelot replied as he led the way back to Gaius' quarters. As they entered the room, the physician and Merlin were still hunched over books and discussing their options in whispers. Leon set the amulet onto the tablet and Gaius quickly checked Gwaine over for any other signs of enchantment before they turned to the matter at hand; how to save Gwen and the baby.

"Have you found anything yet?" Leon asked Gaius and Merlin who looked at each other.

"I'm afraid not. Our only option is to find a sorcerer who would be able to use magic to heal Gwen." Gaius replied and as the knights looked at Gaius, Lancelot glanced at Merlin curiously. Was Merlin about to do this?

"Magic is illegal," Leon reminded.

"And murder isn't?" Gwaine asked, he felt so guilty about his actions and if this was the only way to cure Gwen and save the baby, then that was the option they would have to take.

"Do you know anyone with magic who could help?" Percival asked Gaius curiously. That was the real crux of the problem. Before they could use magic to cure Gwen; they would need to find someone with magic and who in Camelot was able to use magic?

"Indeed I do." Gaius replied and looked at Leon. "You know him too."

"I do?" Leon asked confused. "What is his name?"

"Dragoon."


	7. Chapter 7

"Who?" Lancelot asked confused as Leon frowned before his eyes widened in recognition.

"The old man who pretended to have enchanted Arthur and Gwen?" Leon asked and Gaius nodded solemnly.

"I knew him in our youth and when the Purge began, I helped him to hide. He lives somewhere in the Darkling Woods." Gaius lied quickly as Merlin looked at the still-confused knights and quickly explained.

"A few weeks before Morgana took over, for some reason she suddenly decided Gwen was a threat to her and her claim on the throne due to her relationship with Arthur. Morgana attempted to have Gwen be accused of witchcraft and have Uther execute her only before Gwen could be put to death, Arthur found the old man, Dragoon in his chambers enchanting a poultice. He was arrested and sentenced to death but escaped before he could be killed." Merlin explained, accidentally on purpose omitting the fact that he himself had been Dragoon.

"Are you sure he'll help us? If he's a sorcerer, he won't be so willing to help the heir to the throne." Gwaine commented.

"I know he will." Merlin replied. "I mean, we all know Arthur and Gwen weren't enchanted to fall in love so why would he have risked his life to pretend he had enchanted them especially since neither of them knew him."

"We don't have any other options. Gaius if we find this man, can you be sure to have the potion ready for our return?" Leon asked as he worked out what needed to be done in his mind.

"I'll do my best." Gaius replied and Leon looked back at the knights.

"All right, we can't exactly let anyone know that we'll be using sorcery to heal Gwen but we really have no other option if it's the only way that both she and the baby will survive. Therefore we tell nobody where we are going or what we are doing. If they ask, we say that we are searching for Morgana. Is that understood?" Leon asked.

"Don't worry, we know what we have to do. If we leave now we could be back before nightfall hopefully." Gwaine said as he, Leon and Percival left the room and Lancelot hung back, looking at Merlin with an expression almost like disappointment before he too left to prepare to find Dragoon. As soon as the door shut, Merlin turned to Gaius and began moving quickly around the room. Time wasn't on their side and he had to work fast in order to reach the woods before the knights did. Merlin quickly duplicated the page with the spell on it into another book before stuffing it in his bag and hurrying from the room. As the door shut behind him, Gaius turned and began preparing the potion.

This had to work.

_The hall was silent as the people gathered in the crowded hall stood in silence waiting. Eventually the door opened and a lone figure walked slowly up the aisle through the split in the crowds. The woman slowly moved forwards to the steps at the bottom of the platform where a man was waiting on her. The man was extremely old; his face wrinkled and his eyes were bright and wise. His long white hair and beard fell far past his shoulders and in his hands was a shining golden crown. The old man placed the crown onto the kneeling woman's head._

"_By the sacred and lawful powers vested in me; I crown you, Guinevere Queen of Camelot." the old man announced as he helped the queen stand and face the crowd. Her stomach, swollen by pregnancy was not hidden by her dress, rather the fabric was stretched to emphasise and draw attention to the unborn child as the queen sat on her throne and the old man led the crowded room in a loud chorus of 'Long Live The Queen'._

"NO!" Morgana gasped as she jolted awake. Whatever had caused her to fall asleep was forgotten in the wake of her vision. A heavily pregnant Gwen being crowned queen of her kingdom! And she was being crowned by Emrys nonetheless! Emrys- the man forewarned to be her doom aiding the usurping whore who dared steal her right of being heir to the throne. What did this mean? How could Emrys, who had powerful magic, whoever he was, ally himself with Camelot, the kingdom which loathed the very mention of magic? What had she done to deserve Emrys' hatred?

Morgana stopped pacing and threw the dagger at the wall where it lodged itself in a wooden beam. Emrys' hatred of her was a puzzle for another day. Indeed, as Morgana dislodged the dagger, she dismissed the dream she had had. If she was right and her plan had worked then Gwen was dying and would soon be restored with her precious prince. Once Gwen was dead, all she had to do was kill Uther and destroy anyone who got in her way. Camelot was rightfully hers.

"How much further do we have to go?" Gwaine asked as the knights rode through the developing dusk. The short January days were not working in their favour, night was drawing in and they were beginning to feel the chill sweep through the air.

"It shouldn't be much further." Leon replied and just as he said that the knights stumbled across a slightly dilapidated old house from which smoke was issuing from the chimney. The knights stopped and regarded the house; it was the only building they had seen for miles and with the night drawing in and the time the poison took to kill; time was not on their side.

"Do you think that's it?" Lancelot asked. He was admittedly feeling slightly let down by Merlin. It wasn't like Merlin to at least try and do something to help, even when the risk of being caught was there. However given that Elyan had barely left Gwen's side, Lancelot reasoned that Merlin also needed to think about protecting his own life as well as attempting to save Gwen's and the baby's.

"Let's find out." Percival replied as they dismounted and approached the door. Leon as the de facto leader stood in front of the door and knocked sharply on the wooden door.

The knights could hear movement and the door opened the tiniest crack. "What do you want?" a male voice asked.

"Open up in the name of the king. It is a matter of great importance." Leon replied. As the door opened, Leon caught sight of the old man he had only seen once before standing in the doorway. The old man looked the same as he had the last time Leon had seen him; wrinkled and dressed in a red robe with long white hair and beard.

"What do you want?" Merlin asked, careful to maintain the faked voice he used the last time he had used this disguise.

"Dragoon, our friend is in great danger. Morgana poisoned her and if you don't help her then she'll die." Leon explained and whilst Merlin was bursting to reveal himself as well as agree immediately to help; he had to remember that he was pretending to be a sorcerer who was almost killed by Uther and therefore unwilling to return to Camelot.

"What do you want me to do gentlemen?" Merlin asked, hoping that none of them would recognise him. He was especially careful not to look too long at Lancelot, if any of them would possibly recognise him; it would most likely be Lancelot.

"Help her, heal her." Lancelot replied looking at the old man. There was something inexplicably familiar about him but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Why should I do that? You are Camelot knights and the only reason you would seek my help is if you would seek the aid of magic. Why should I risk my life to save your friend?" Merlin tested as he turned away from the knights, hoping they wouldn't see through the lies and disguise.

Gwaine frowned at the old man and the knights. This was stupid. The old man was being too stubborn and borderline insolent and they didn't have time to play any stupid games he may have planned. Gwaine was tempted to fetch his sword in order to 'persuade' the old man to help them. Instead however, he settled for the best possible reason to get the old man to go with them and help to save Gwen and the baby's lives.

"She's pregnant. If you don't help us then both Gwen and the baby will die." Gwaine said and the old man seemed to freeze for a moment before turning back to them.

"What do you need me to do?" Merlin asked.

"Our physician is preparing a potion as we speak but in order for it to work, you need to cast some sort of spell. We will pay you for your time and help." Leon offered and the old man shook his head,

"I have no requirement of gold. I shall help your friend if you grant me one request." Merlin said; obviously he was going to help Gwen anyway but in order to make his alter ego more believable 'Dragoon' would need to create some sort of bargain.

"Name your price." Percival replied.

"Tell your friend how she was healed. That is all I ask. Give me your word that you shall prove to her that not all magic is evil and I shall heal her." Merlin offered. The knights were silent for only a second before Leon held out his hand to Merlin.

"You have our word." Leon replied. "We need to leave now. There's no telling how much longer Gwen has."

"Indeed," Merlin said as he used magic to extinguish the fire he had lit and to retrieve the book he had hurriedly placed on the shelf before turning to the knights and following them out the door. As he mounted on the back of Gwaine's horse, Merlin felt a sense of trepidation and nerves build up within him. Everything was resting on the edge of a knife tonight, no matter what happened; tonight would be the night that changed everything. Forever.

"I haven't always been the best brother have I? I was an absolute demon as a child and I only got worse as I got older. You were always there for me, covering my back and bailing me out of trouble. Even when you got into trouble too, you always were willing to help me the next time I did something stupid. I never really did thank you properly for any of that. I just sort of shrugged it off and said I wouldn't do it again even though we both knew I would. I used to wonder why you even bothered with me; I wouldn't even have bothered with me but I know now. It's what you do when you love someone; you do whatever it takes in order to make sure they're safe. I swear that's what I'll do for you. You and my niece or nephew. If Morgana wants to harm you, she'll have to go through me first." Elyan said as he knelt on the floor next to Merlin's bed and placed their linked hands over Gwen's stomach.

"It's the three of us against the word Gwennie. No matter what." Elyan promised. He wiped his damp eyes and tilted his head back towards the ceiling. Elyan was not a praying man and never had been. However he wouldn't see this as praying, he was seeing it as bargaining.

"Arthur, Father… don't take them away from us. I know you both miss Gwen but it's not her time yet. We need her. Camelot needs her. I need her. Please," Elyan trailed off, sniffed and wiped his eyes as Gaius entered the room.

"Elyan, the potion is ready. Once the knights return, we will be able to use it to help Gwen. They'll be fine." Gaius reassured and Elyan looked nervously at Gaius, unable to withhold the sickening feeling of doubt twisting away at his insides.

"What if it doesn't work? What do we do then?" Elyan asked and Gaius sighed deeply and looked at Gwen.

"It ought to work; Gwen is stronger than she looks." Gaius reassured and Elyan nodded in agreement, noting how Gaius had avoided answering his question.

Darkness had fallen completely by the time the knights arrived back in Camelot along with Dragoon/Merlin. The knights timed their return for that momentary respite between the changing of the guard allowing them to enter the castle along with the sorcerer without any confrontations. As they made their way inside, none of them noticed the figure standing at one of the windows watching them.

"This way, quickly." Leon guided the old man towards Gaius' quarters. Merlin followed and as they reached Gaius' quarters, Leon knocked twice and stepped inside. As the men filled into the room; Gwaine had the foresight to lock the door behind them. Merlin stepped forwards and turned to Gaius, reminding him not to say anything or give any sort of indication that it was in fact Merlin standing in front of the knights.

"Dragoon," Gaius said as he handed Merlin the vial with the potion inside it. "I brewed the remedy; once Gwen has drank it, the spell must be recited."

"I know this Gaius, where is the woman?" Merlin asked and his nerves increased ten-fold as he was led into his room where Gwen was lying on his bed and Elyan kneeling beside it. Elyan leapt to his feet as soon as they entered the room.

"Who are you?" Elyan asked.

"I am Dragoon; I have come to heal your friend." Merlin replied.

"Gwen's my sister." Elyan corrected and Merlin moved around to the other side of his bed to prop the book open against the wall as he opened it at the right page. Merlin tilted Gwen's head back in order to open her mouth and pour the vial's contents down her throat. As the vial emptied, Merlin glanced at the book and placed his hands over Gwen's heart. The poison was in her blood and he needed to cleanse the blood from the heart to remove the potion.

"_Corpus aufero venenum. Liceat mulieri et puero sanari."_ Merlin recited as his eyes flashed gold. He could tell it had worked the second he had felt the magic leave his body. Gwen's clammy skin seemed to warm a fraction and her breathing hitched before slowly regulating. The silence seemed to compress on all of them until finally Merlin stood upright and looked at the others who were looking at him and Gwen anxiously; waiting on some sort of confirmation or denial of what he had done.

"She should be all right. She will need rest to allow her body to heal and ensure both her and the child's recovery." Merlin said and the silence was broken by relief-filled sighs. Elyan covered his mouth, composed himself and stepped forwards; gripping Merlin's aged hand tightly.

"Thank you; I don't even who you are but thank you." Elyan said. Merlin shook his hand and stepped back, looking at Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot.

"Remember your vow." Merlin said as he grabbed the book and swept out of the room as Gaius moved to check over Gwen and the knights watched him.

"What vow did you make to him?" Gaius asked Leon.

"We promised that if he healed Gwen, we would tell her how she was cured." Gwaine replied as they stepped down into Gaius' main quarters and retold their story of how they had found and bargained with Dragoon. A few minutes after the story had been recounted, Merlin entered the room dressed in his usual attire and looking like himself again.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen should make a full recovery. Where did you go?" Lancelot asked curiously.

"I had to tend to the king." Merlin covered quickly as Leon got to his feet. In all the commotion they had forgotten about the meeting between Rodor and Mithian.

"We better inform Rodor and Mithian that the meeting will need to take place another time and that Gwen should make a recovery." Leon said.

"I'm sure they will understand however be sure not to tell them the full story." Gaius advised as Leon walked out of the room and they told Merlin what had happened when he was 'working'. As far as Merlin could work out, none of the knights had made the connection between himself and Dragoon. Whilst it was another lie to the tower of falsehoods he had built up around himself, Merlin knew that it had been for the greater good.

The first thing she felt was pain; all of her body felt as though she had gone to battle with no armour to protect her. Her limbs felt heavy and her head was throbbing violently. Even opening her eyes took effort and once they were open, all she wanted to do was close them again. She felt so tired but could feel her body dragging her back to consciousness. She attempted to speak but all that came out was a rasping groan. The net thing she was aware of was someone grabbing onto her hand and shaking her slightly.

"Gwen? Gwen can you hear me?"

The voice broke through her foggy mind and slowly Gwen attempted to pull herself up and open her eyes. Elyan was crouched next to her and turned way as he yelled for Gaius to come quickly. Gaius entered the room, followed by Merlin.

"Gwen!" Merlin exclaimed as he stood at her other side. Gwen turned to look at Merlin but the slight shifting movement was enough for her child to make its presence felt the only way it knew how.

"Come, bring her down here Elyan. Gwen how do you feel now?" Gaius asked as Elyan gently picked up Gwen and carried her slowly down the few steps and placed her back onto one of the beds whilst Gaius placed a bucket at the bedside, leaving Merlin standing in his bedroom.

As the door shut behind him, Merlin let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair. That had been a close call, almost too close. How many more close calls and near-misses were they expected to face over the coming months? How far was Morgana going to go? What was she going to do next? When was she going to strike next? These thoughts were stopped as Merlin took a deep breath to calm his mind and his nose was assaulted by the 'pleasant' reminder of one of the most notable aspects of pregnancy. Merlin rolled his eyes skyward as he gingerly kicked off his boots and clutched his nose as he searched for his second set of boots.

"I save its mothers' life and I'm thanked by it making Gwen vomit over me. That's your child all right Arthur." Merlin muttered as he pulled on his second set of boots and went to fetch some water to clean his bedroom floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you feeling?" Gaius asked Gwen as he checked her temperature and offered her some water to drink. Elyan, noting Gwen's reluctance to drink, took a mouthful of the water before offering it to Gwen. Gwen slowly sipped at the water and rested back against the pillows and looked at Elyan and Gaius. The last thing she could remember was being in the council room before everything had gone dark.

"What happened?" Gwen asked and Elyan took her hand tightly.

"You were poisoned." Elyan explained and Gwen sat up, looking at Gaius and Elyan.

"How?" Gwen asked.

"Morgana, somehow she managed to get poison into your water." Gaius explained and Gwen frowned at his explanation. There were so many questions that needed answered. How had Morgana been able to poison her? How had she even survived? What was her motive? Was it merely another attempt to steal the throne? Or was it something more than that? Even as she thought that, a chilling thought came to Gwen's mind; it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Morgana knew she was pregnant.

"She knows." Gwen stated, causing Elyan and Gaius to look at her.

"How can you be sure?" Elyan asked. Gwen looked at her brother and rested her hand over her stomach to look at Gaius.

"Gaius, the baby?" Gwen asked and Gaius reassuringly rested his hand on her shoulder.

"The baby is fine; the antidote was specially brewed to heal any damage to the child. As long as you yourself remain healthy, then the baby will be fine." Gaius confirmed, it was one aspect of the healing enchantment that Merlin used that would reverse any damage that was done to both Gwen and the baby by the poison. Both Gwen and the baby were in perfect condition.

Gwen sighed and leant back against the pillow. "Thank you Gaius."

Gaius looked at Elyan and at Merlin who had just emerged from his bedroom. "It's not me you should be thanking."

"What do you mean? You made the antidote." Gwen reasoned. Why shouldn't she thank the person who had saved both her and her baby's lives?

"I made the antidote but that was only one part of the healing process. The antidote itself was useless without the incantation that fully removed the poison from your body." Gaius explained, causing Gwen to frown at what she had been told. Incantation. That meant that…

"Are you saying magic was used to cure me?" Gwen asked.

"We had no other option. It was either break the law or lose both of you. We couldn't do that. If we hadn't helped you then you would have died and Morgana would have taken power." Elyan explained. Gwen frowned and looked at her lap. Magic was evil yet magic was used to heal her. when you spend your life being raised with the belief that all magic is evil and has no benefit to anyone aside from a life of darkness or early death, being told that magic was used to save both your life and the life of your child; the one person you would do anything for; was a lot to take in. this changed everything she had ever thought about magic and there was a lot she needed to think about. Not at this moment in time however.

"How did she do it? I doubt even Morgana would be able to sneak into the castle kitchens, pour poison into a pitcher of water and leave without being caught." Gwen asked and Merlin looked at Gaius and Elyan before explaining.

"She managed to enchant Gwaine into poisoning your water. He had no idea what was happening and couldn't control it. We were able to remove the source of the enchantment, it was a necklace like the ones he usually wears. Gwaine's beating himself up about it." Merlin explained and Gwen shook her head.

"It wasn't his fault. People have succumbed to such enchantments before; I'm just glad you were able to save me. Who was it? Who used magic?" Gwen asked, that was what she really wanted to know. Who was the person who used magic to save her? It most certainly wasn't Morgana but who else did they know with magic?

"It was an old man. He didn't accept payment or anything. All he wanted was for you to be told that magic healed you." Elyan replied, it had been a strange request but it also made sense. If Dragoon knew Gwen was to be Queen, then he knew she would have the power someday to revoke the law on magic. That kind of reward wasn't one that came in the form of gold.

"What was his name?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Dragoon." Gaius replied and Gwen frowned. She had heard that name before and as Gwen thought about it, a memory came to mind of when she and Arthur had been caught by Uther.

_Gwen hugged her knees and rested her forehead on them. Surely she had imagined that look on Morgana's face; a look of triumph as she was dragged away to her death. Yet she hadn't, Morgana had changed since she came back and she had seen her speaking to Morgause in the market. This was too much too disregard as coincidence. Morgana was not what she seemed, but what could Gwen do about it? She was going to be killed tomorrow for a crime she didn't commit. The only 'crime' she had committed was to fall in love and be loved in return. That wasn't a crime but supposedly enchanting the prince was. Gwen honestly didn't know how she was getting out of this one; it wasn't the first time she had been locked up, accused or sentenced to death. She had always gotten out of it somehow but it seemed that this time, her luck was all run out. _

"_Guards, release the woman."_

_No, it couldn't be._

"_Sire, she has been sentenced to death. We cannot release her on the king's orders." One of the guards replied._

"_The woman is innocent and the true culprit has been found. Release her." Arthur's voice said and the guards moved forward to unlock her cell door. Arthur stepped in, helping her to her feet. Gwen looked at Arthur confused and unable to speak but desperate for an explanation. The 'true culprit'? What did that mean? _

"_Guinevere," Arthur muttered as he guided her out of the dungeons and into an empty passageway._

"_Arthur, what's happening?" Gwen asked, still confused at the change of events._

"_Someone took the blame, for the poultice under my pillow. A sorcerer, he's being brought to the dungeons as we speak." Arthur replied and Gwen frowned at him._

"_What? Who?" Gwen asked; who was this sorcerer who was claiming to have enchanted them both even though they clearly hadn't been under a spell. _

"_His name is Dragoon. I wonder why he did this." Arthur said and Gwen shrugged her shoulders, goodness only knew why that man risked his life for them. As Arthur escorted her home, Gwen knew one thing. If she ever met this Dragoon, she owed him a huge 'Thank You'._

"Who are you Dragoon?" Gwen muttered to herself as she gently rubbed her stomach, grateful beyond belief for whoever the mysterious Dragoon was.

"Gwen?" Merlin asked, fighting to keep the nerves out his voice. He needed to know if this changed whatever preconceptions Gwen had about magic; if saving her life had been enough for her to hopefully reconsider those with magic. Gwen looked up at Merlin who was standing beside her bed.

"What is it?" Gwen asked Merlin, there was something off about Merlin but she couldn't say what it was.

"I- I was just wondering if you wanted anything to eat. You've been unconscious for over a day." Merlin replied casually.

"Um, I don't want anything but the little one's asking for apples." Gwen replied and Merlin left the room quickly. As he left, Gaius glanced after Merlin and Elyan turned to Gwen.

"We could move you up to your chambers, let you rest properly." Elyan suggested and Gwen nodded. However as she attempted to stand; Gwen became light-headed and Elyan and Gaius quickly rushed to her side. Elyan slung Gwen's arm over his shoulder and picked her up. Slowly and carefully, Elyan carried Gwen out of Gaius' chambers with the physician following behind them just in case and they headed up two flights of stairs and down a passageway to Gwen's private chambers. As they walked, a few of the guards and servants that they came across, expressed their relief that Gwen had recovered.

When they reached Gwen's chambers, Elyan set Gwen onto the bed and a few minutes later Merlin entered the room with some apples in his hands and offered one to Gwen who bit into the skin and slowly chewed on the fruit. She still felt a bit tired and weak however her child was insisting on having apples.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked.

"A little bit better. I probably just need a bit more sleep." Gwen replied as she gave another bite of her apple before resting it on the small cabinet beside her bed and lying back on the soft mattress. Merlin, Gaius and Elyan took that as their cue to leave the room and they did so, gently shutting the door behind them.

Gwen rested her head on her pillow and thought about what had happened over the past day. Not just the fact that she had been poisoned but also the method and reasons behind it. Was Morgana really so determined to take the throne that she was willing to kill an unborn child? Her own nephew or niece? How much further would Morgana go to achieve her ends? How many more times would she have to risk her life or have her baby put in danger because of Morgana? Would they always be so lucky to survive?

Except it wasn't luck. It had been Dragoon, whoever that man was. Gwen thought about the man who had saved her and her baby's life. Who was this man? He hadn't just helped save her life and her baby's life but he had also saved Gwaine's life as well. If she had died, then Gwaine would be blamed and executed for Morgana's crime. Where was the justice in that? A good man possibly being wrongfully executed for something he could not control. Even if they hadn't discovered that Gwaine was under a spell before she had survived, he still could have faced the gallows or the block. Attempting to kill the heir of the throne was treason after all. Where was it all going to end?

Gwen lay back on her pillow, tired as she was, thanks to her thoughts, sleep was now eluding her completely.

Mithian and Rodor had been sitting in the room assigned to the Nemeth king when Sir Leon knocked on the door and they bid him enter. Sir Leon bowed at the royal visitors who looked at him with concern, unsure of what had happened since Lady Guinevere had collapsed in the council room the day before.

"How is Lady Guinevere?" Rodor asked, everyone was aware of the story of the woman who had been named as Arthur's heir in his will. The poor girl was probably out of her depth even before this attack on her.

"She has been given an antidote prepared by our physician and she should be expected to make a full recovery. We're all very sorry the meeting's been disrupted like this. Obviously none of us expected this to happen." Leon explained and Rodor shook his hand dismissively.

"As long as Lady Guinevere is recovering, that is what matters. Not the treaty." Rodor replied, he couldn't imagine anything like that happening to Mithian; his precious daughter.

"Would it be possible to see Lady Guinevere," Mithian asked and Leon looked unsure as he looked at the princess.

"I believe she's resting now but if she is up to seeing visitors then I'll see what I can do." Leon replied and Mithian nodded.

"I understand." Mithian said with a small smile.

"What of the child?" Rodor asked and Leon looked confused as the king gave him a knowing smile. "I am a father of three, I know when a woman is expecting."

"Oh," Leon replied, caught off-guard by the information and Mithian smiled prettily at him.

"Don't worry Sir Leon, secret-keeping is a family quality." Mithian said and Leon managed to smile back at the princess; noting just how beautiful the princess looked when she smiled.

"Thank you, Gwen is keeping it secret until her fourth month I think. Just in case, you understand." Leon replied, trusting and knowing that Mithian and Rodor would keep the news from the other kingdom leaders.

"We understand," Rodor replied and Leon nodded and left the room.

Agravaine walked down the corridor to see two of Arthur's gang of servant-soldiers who were in conversation with each other. It was Sirs Lancelot and Elyan and Agravaine stepped back around the corner to eavesdrop. Hopefully they were discussing the girl's death or at least its imminence.

"So where is Gwen now?" Lancelot asked Elyan.

'_So the whore lives.'_ Agravaine thought to himself.

"In her chambers sleeping, where's Gwaine?" Elyan asked. He knew that Gwaine was most likely still beating himself up over his forced hand in Gwen's poisoning. All of them knew that Gwaine would sooner kill himself than harm Gwen and especially the baby.

"Still beating himself up." Lancelot confirmed. "Has she seen him yet?"

"No, it'll do them both good though. Gwaine knows he's not to blame here." Elyan said as they turned and continued walking down the corridor.

Agravaine remained standing against the wall and felt rage build up in his blood. How? How had the whore survived? Agravaine turned and hurried down the corridor to his chambers. The lord grabbed his cloak and slung it over his shoulders. Morgana needed to know that her plan had failed. How was it that the whore and her illegitimate brat had survived an all but fatal dose of poison? Agravaine walked down to the stables and snapped at the stable boys to saddle his horse before taking off into the woods to find Morgana. When he arrived at her hovel, Agravaine dismounted and knocked at Morgana's door and a few moments later, Morgana opened the door and looked at him expectantly.

"Is she dead?" Morgana asked.

"No, somehow she survived. Her and her brat." Agravaine explained and Morgana punched the door in anger, feeling some of the wood splinter slightly in her hand.

"How?" Morgana shouted.

"I don't know." Agravaine replied.

Morgana ignored him. This was completely unexpected. The cure could only have worked with the use of magic. Nobody in Camelot had magic so how had they managed to survive? As Morgana tried to work out the riddle of Gwen's survival, the details about the dream she had had the night before came back with a vengeance. Morgana knew how Gwen and her brat had survived. There was only one person who must have done such a thing; had the power to do such a thing. Why must he do this? Why must he be so determined to keep her from what was rightfully hers?

"Emrys." Morgana said. Emrys had done this. "No matter. Next time we will simply make sure that when we kill her; Emrys won't be able to save her."

It was the gentle knocking at the door which roused Gwen from sleep. Gwen sat up in her bed from where she had fallen asleep on the covered and absent-mindedly ran a hand over her hair as she asked the person at the door to enter. To her surprise, Gwaine walked into the room. The knight was being uncharacteristically quiet and looked at the floor until he reached Gwen's bed and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"How are you Gwaine?" Gwen asked and Gwaine gave a small smile.

"I should be asking you that." Gwaine replied as he moved his hand from behind his back to offer Gwen a bowl of apples. "I was hoping to get you flowers but it's January and Merlin said you were craving apples."

"Thank you Gwaine, we really appreciate that." Gwen said as she took a few more bites of the apple Merlin had left her earlier before leaving the core on the table. Gwaine set the bowl onto the table and reached for Gwen's hand.

"Gwen… I cannot begin to apologise for what I did. You know I would never willingly do anything to hurt you or my nephew or niece. Believe me, if I knew what I was doing; I would never have done it. I am so sorry." Gwaine apologised profusely and Gwen squeezed his hand tightly.

"Gwaine, there's no need to apologise. All of this was Morgana's doing. It's her fault, not yours." Gwen reassured as she moved over and wrapped her arms tightly around Gwaine. "You've been like a brother to me and I know you would never willingly hurt me or the baby so don't worry."

"Thanks," Gwaine replied as he sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes. "It's a bit dusty in here."

"I know," Gwen replied knowingly as she hugged Gwaine again and rested against her pillows before reaching for one of the apples and biting into the skin. "Thanks for the apples, the little one seems to have their uncle's love of them."

"Uncle?" Gwaine asked and Gwen smiled at him and rested a hand on her stomach. At three months, she was still yet to feel the baby kick but according to Gaius that was soon to start happening.

"Like I said Gwaine, you're like a brother to me. The baby might be without a father but he or she's going to have six uncles looking after them." Gwen reassured with a smile as she hugged Gwaine again tightly.

She meant what she said to Gwaine; Arthur maybe gone and she still missed him more and more every day but Gwen knew that no matter what happened next, whatever Morgana tried, as long as she had Merlin and the knights with her; then she and the baby would get through anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So things themselves have been a bit too peaceful in Camelot. Time to add a bit of drama but I have an ace or two up my sleeve in regards to a secret about to be revealed.**

King Bayard of Mercia studied the woman standing before him. Could it really be that only a few short years ago she was the smiling, beautiful young woman who showed such adoration for King Uther and Prince Arthur? The woman standing before him seemed to be fuelled solely on a lust for power and a hatred for her family. Instinct told him that he should have the guards imprison her at once. However he was a good man and he could still remember the child from years ago. The girl with a sharp mind and wit as impressive as her looks and therefore he decided not to summon the guards and instead do what few others had done; listen to what she had to say.

"Lady Morgana, what is it you seek of me?" King Bayard asked.

Morgana bowed to the king and looked up. "I need your help to take Camelot. A commoner sits on the throne. A commoner with no claim, no right and no knowledge of the power she wields. A kingdom like Camelot deserves to be run by one who knows what they are doing."

"The commoner you speak of, that would be Lady Guinevere, correct?" Bayard asked and Morgana scoffed at his question.

"She is no lady, prior to his death she was Arthur's whore and intends to put her bastard on the throne once she dies." Morgana spat. "Commoners do not belong on a throne, much less the bastard child of a servant whore. I am the true ruler of Camelot but I can only achieve that through your help."

"How would you expect me to help you Morgana?" Bayard asked and Morgana stepped forward.

"Uther once tried to kill you; he has almost declared war on your kingdom several times. This is my proposition. Camelot is now ripe for the taking. The girl cannot lead an army to battle and without Arthur, the knights would be helpless on a battlefield. Once they are defeated, Camelot will fall to you and then you can give it to me." Morgana explained.

Bayard was silent as he considered what Morgana said. There had always been tension between Camelot and Mercia. Had Arthur lived and he, Bayard, had had a daughter, they might have resolved such tension with a marriage between the kingdoms. Obviously such a thing was now impossible. Bayard had heard rumours about Lady Guinevere. Some claimed she was the sister of a knight, others that she was common-born. All the rumours claimed that Arthur had named her heir to the throne and Bayard thought about what Morgana had said. '_Her bastard.'_ That meant the girl either was with or already had a child yet there had been no word of Arthur marrying. Indeed, the last he had heard, the prince had been engaged to Princess Elena of Gwant.

"You claimed Lady Guinevere had a child. Is it Arthur's?" Bayard asked, if it was Arthur's then the child would be the same as Morgana. A bastard staking a claim to a throne.

"She claims it is. Rather convenient if you ask me. Arthur's not exactly here to confirm or deny if it is his." Morgana dismissed as she held out her hand to Bayard. "Do we have a deal?"

Bayard thought for a moment and then made his decision.

"Curse this dress," Gwen muttered as she attempted to lace up her corset before frowning at her stomach. "This is your doing."

"Gwen, is everything all right?" Rowan asked as the maid entered the room and crossed over to the screen.

"Fine, could you just finish lacing that up." Gwen asked and Rowan tied the corset as much as she could and Gwen stepped out from the screen and approached the mirror. It was the middle of February and it seemed to Gwen as though her bump had just appeared from nowhere; having gone from being slightly noticeable to completely obvious that she was pregnant. The growth of the bump had meant that the castle seamstresses had provided her with some new dresses, loose enough to accompany her growing stomach but the problem was that some of them, such as the one she was currently wearing were slightly complicated to lace up.

Gwen studied her reflection. The dress hid the bump to some extent but it was still obvious to anyone who didn't know that she was pregnant. The baby was growing quite quickly and was almost cheerfully playing on her craving for apples. Indeed Gwen had to have a constant supply of the fruit and there had been a memorable moment only two days ago when Gwaine had unwittingly taken one of her apples without asking and had paid for his moment of light-fingeredness with a painful slap to the back of the head.

As Gwen ate her breakfast, grateful that her morning sickness had finally abetted, Rowan pottered around the room before she turned to Gwen and seemed to be plucking up some sort of courage from somewhere.

"Gwen, I have to ask, how do you do it?" Rowan asked and Gwen looked up at her.

"How do I do what?" Gwen asked and Rowan looked nervous before she took Gwen's silence as a cue to continue speaking.

"How do you get through all of this? Losing the man you love, having his child, ruling a kingdom and having Morgana after you like this; it all just seems so, so difficult. How can you remain so strong?" Rowan claimed and Gwen was quiet before she looked at Rowan.

"I never said or gave any indication that any of this has been easy. Indeed alongside the loss of my parents, this has been the hardest time of my life. I suppose the reason I get through this is because I have to. Someone has to take control, someone had to rule the kingdom and if that person had to be me then so be it. As for my baby, well he or she was unexpected but they are still my child and I love them. I suppose the reason I have been able to get through everything is because I'm not alone. I have my brother, Merlin, Gaius, the knights and you of course. I know that I can get through whatever Morgana throws at us next because I know that together we can do anything." Gwen explained; of course it was hard but if they got through it, it was because she wasn't alone and she had reasons to keep going.

"You're so strong." Rowan commented and Gwen shook her head.

"Not all the time. When I was told what happened, I was completely hysterical. Gaius had to sedate me and that night I cut and bruised all my fingers by beating one of the training dummies with my bare hands. When I was named regent, I almost passed out from sheer terror at the idea and when I learnt I was pregnant, I just cried." Gwen confessed as she looked at Rowan. "I'm not strong all the time. I do cry at times and I get scared for the future but that's natural. I'm not ashamed or have any regrets."

"I understand." Rowan replied as she took Gwen's empty dishes away. Gwen got up and crossed to her window, looking down on the courtyard. It was the middle of February and the sky seemed to be offering teasing hints of Spring. Gwen thought about what she could do, there was a council meeting scheduled for the afternoon which meant she had the morning free. Gwen knew what she was to do. She crossed the room and stopped only to grab an apple on the way out as she left her chambers and headed for Uther's quarters. Gwen knocked once on the door and entered the room. Merlin was giving Uther a tonic from Gaius and offered Gwen a smile as she entered the room and sat down beside the king.

"How are you feeling today sire?" Gwen asked Uther who had to take a moment before he focused on her.

"I am well. How is your child?" Uther replied and Gwen smiled. Whatever Morgana had done to Uther had completely broken him, most days he was in a comatose and depressive state but then there were times when it seemed as though there was nothing wrong with him. Indeed when Gwen had informed him that she was pregnant when he was in a more responsive mood, his reaction had been more like the Uther they had once known. Especially after she had told him that Arthur was the father. It seemed as though the knowledge that Arthur had left an heir had done something to rekindle the fire in Uther's mind which Morgana had extinguished.

"He or she is quite well." Gwen replied and Uther studied her for a moment.

"How long until the child is born?" Uther asked.

"Towards the end of July, after Midsummer." Gwen explained, it was just under five months to go and Uther nodded at this news.

"What of the issue?" Uther asked and Gwen frowned for a moment.

"The Issue hasn't presented itself so far but I doubt it shall be long now." Gwen replied as there was a knock at the door and Agravaine entered the room.

"You're needed in the council room." Agravaine said briefly and Gwen turned back to Uther.

"Sire, I must go now," Gwen said and Uther nodded before he tentatively placed a hand over her stomach before Gwen stood up and squeezed his hand. Gwen crossed the room to where Agravaine was waiting at the door, his ever-present frown on her face. Gwen was no fool and knew that Agravaine had hated her ever since she had stood up to him during the Dorrocha attack; being named as his future sovereign had done nothing to improve this despite the fact she was carrying the grandchild of his sister Ygraine. Gwen supposed it must also be hard for a man, so set in his traditional ways to see the two gold rings which had belonged to his sister rest around Gwen's fingers as a reminder of what they had lost. Whilst Gwen had no time to be concerned about Agravaine's dislike and distrust of her, she did pity the man. Like Uther, Arthur had been his last blood-relation aside from the baby.

As they walked towards the council room, Gwen turned to Agravaine. "What is this about? The council is due to meet this afternoon."

"There has been some information which has come to light. Important information which could not wait." Agravaine replied and Gwen increased her pace. Something told her that whatever information it was did not bode well.

When they reached the council room, the rest of the council along with some of the knights were waiting on Gwen' arrival. Amongst the knights was Elyan who looked up at the sight of his sister. Gwen sat down in her chair and looked at Elyan.

"What is it?" Gwen asked Elyan and the knights who looked at Elyan who cleared his throat.

"There have been sights of Mercian forces approaching our borders. It would seem that Bayard is preparing for some kind of invasion." Elyan explained and Gwen felt a slight panic build in her mind and her stomach clenched momentarily in fear. However mixed in with this fear was also confusion.

"There has been no tension or trouble between Camelot and Mercia for a good few years now. Why would Bayard be moving his forces now?" Gwen asked aloud and one of the council men, Lord Humphreys cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Do not take this the wrong way my lady but perhaps Bayard believes that now Camelot would be better fared to be ruled over his control rather than yours given the, circumstances." Lord Humphreys stated. Besides Gwen, Elyan made a movement as though he was stopping himself from reacting rashly and Gwen looked at her brother and shook her head.

"That is plausible however I am sure there is more happening than we are seeing. Mercia has had no quarrel with Camelot for some time. Bayard cannot declare war without good clause. I refuse to let him invade without finding out exactly what his justification for such an invasion is." Gwen insisted.

"What are we to do? Increase the knight's patrol? Let them know we are prepared for their arrival?" Elyan suggested and Gwen shook her head.

"I would rather meet with Bayard, speak to him face to face to find out his reasons for invading and coming to a compromise. I feel that he is being influenced by others, Bayard has always struck me as a man who would not declare war without just cause." Gwen replied as she turned to the councilmen. "What is the procedure for this declaration of war. Surely he cannot do so simply for the sake of it."

"No he cannot. If he believes that he would be a better ruler then he would either attempt to lure you to the battlefield or have an assassin kill you and assume power. As you said, there have been no recent quarrels which would fuel a need for war and there is no death that has befallen him or his kingdom by Camelot's hands therefore this is not a vengeance war." Lord Edwards explained and Gwen nodded. The last thing she wanted was for any unnecessary bloodshed and a war with Mercia would undoubtedly leave hundreds dead.

Bayard never struck her as a man who would start a vengeance war. King Odin had on occasion attempted to avenge his son's death by killing Arthur but since Arthur's death, this lust for vengeance had ended. Indeed the last time she had recalled seeing King Bayard had been when Merlin had drank the poisoned goblet. Uther had blamed Bayard and imprisoned him. however after the truth had come to light and it had been revealed that Nimueh had been the one who made the attempt on Arthur's life; Bayard had been released and forgave Uther for his misjudgement. Therefore Gwen was all but certain that someone, and she had a shrewd idea who, was trying to twist Bayard for their own gain.

"I believe our best option would be to arrange a meeting with Bayard. He at least owes us an explanation why his forces have been coming closer to our borders and if he does mean to declare war then we must seek to find an alternative." Gwen decided and she looked down the table to where Geoffrey was sitting. "If there are no other items of business?"

"None, my lady." Lord Richards replied and Gwen nodded.

"You may leave, however I would need to speak with Geoffrey in private." Gwen said and the other lords rose to their feet and left, the knights followed but Gwen looked at Elyan who understood he would have to stay. "Elyan, we need to have a private meeting in my chambers about The Issue. Round table."

Elyan nodded and left the room to gather up Merlin, Gaius and the other knights and as he left, Gwen looked at Geoffrey and sighed as the old librarian regarded her. Geoffrey was in charge of all the legal procedures, formalities and practices in Camelot. He was the one who she needed to speak to and the only other person besides Uther, Gaius, Merlin and the knights who knew what Gwen meant by The Issue. Gwen stood up and walked across the room with the old Monmouth man and as they left the room, Gwen checked the corridors but they were alone.

"You knew this would happen eventually." Geoffrey commented and Gwen nodded.

"To be honest, I'm surprised it took this long." Gwen said as she led the way to her chambers. Within a few minutes after their arrival, Elyan appeared with Merlin, Gaius and the knights. as soon as the men were gathered in the room, Gwen locked the door and checked every part of the room to ensure they weren't being spied upon.

"What's going on?" Leon asked.

"Bayard's men have been seen approaching our borders and increasing in number. We think Bayard's preparing for some kind of war between Camelot and Mercia." Gwen explained.

"Why would Bayard do that? There's been no trouble between Camelot and Mercia for a long time." Leon stated.

"It's either one of two options. Either Bayard believes that Camelot would be better under his control and made that decision of his own accord. Or that someone is twisting his arm for their own gain." Gwen replied.

"Morgana." Merlin stated and Gwen nodded.

"It makes sense, Camelot and Mercia are two of the most powerful kingdoms. Control both of them and very few would try and seek war." Lancelot commented.

"Which sounds perfect to someone like Morgana." Gwaine added and Gwen nodded.

"I feel our best option would be to meet with Bayard and try to negotiate some compromise or at least find out his reasons why he suddenly decided now was the time to invade." Gwen explained.

"It might be that he knows about your condition." Percival said and Merlin nodded.

"If Morgana knows then it would make sense that it would be her way to get Bayard to go along with her trail of thought. No offense Gwen but an unmarried pregnant commoner doesn't exactly sound like the ideal choice for a future queen. Especially since so many royals and nobles would be so set in their ways." Merlin explained and to his surprise, a small smile unfolded on Gwen's face.

"Exactly. This means that I know for definite that all of you can be trusted. Morgana still doesn't know. therefore her spy doesn't know. I won't make accusations but I have had an idea as to how we can determine who exactly is Morgana's informant." Gwen explained. Their plan was risky however Gwen had her suspicions and if she was correct then their plan would be able to determine once and for all whether they were right in their suspicions of the identity of Morgana's spy.

_King Bayard of Mercia._

_I would wish to extend an invitation for us to meet to discuss a rather urgent matter. I feel that this matter would affect many lives within both our kingdoms and I would appreciate your coming to Camelot sometime within the next week. You will be welcome to stay in Camelot as long as you wish until this matter has been resolved. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lady Guinevere of Camelot._

Bayard studied the letter before he summoned a scribe to him to report a response to the letter stating he would be honoured to meet with Lady Guinevere within the next few days. Once the scribe had been sent to find a messenger, Bayard had some of his council meet with him to explain the invitation to Camelot before ordering his servant to begin preparing for their trip to Camelot. it was only when he had a moment to himself, did Morgana make her appearance.

"What is happening?" Morgana asked and Bayard offered her the letter which Morgana snatched and studied intently. "You're meeting with her?"

"It is only basic manners to meet your enemy before battle." Bayard replied and Morgana sneered.

"Be careful Bayard. Gwen seems all innocence and light but there is a sly underhanded mind under that pretty face of hers. She will do all she can to avoid losing the throne she is desperately clutching onto." Morgana warned as she left the room. Bayard watched her go and once again questioned where the woman that Morgana Pendragon had once been disappeared to.

"Nervous?" Merlin asked as he stuck his head around Gwen's chamber door on his way to deliver Uther's daily dosage of medicines only to find Gwen pacing anxiously around the room.

"What if this doesn't work Merlin? What if we end up going to war and losing one of the other knights? What if Camelot falls to Bayard and Morgana? What- oh!" Gwen's panicked questions were cut off by the most unusual sensation in her stomach.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" Merlin asked as he hurried across the room to where Gwen was holding her stomach. Gwen took Merlin's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?" Gwen asked, her panic overtaken by a form of excitement. Merlin looked at Gwen confused but as he was about to speak, he felt something move against his hand. merlin's eyes widened as he grinned at Gwen.

"Was that?" Merlin asked and Gwen nodded.

"Apparently that's supposed to start around this time. It's amazing." Gwen said as she ran her hand over her stomach again but the baby had stopped kicking. Gwen glanced at Merlin and then looked away but not before Merlin saw the tears in her eyes and he tightly hugged her.

"It's all right," Merlin said as Gwen pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Arthur should have been here." Gwen whispered and Merlin hugged her tighter.

"I know, come on you need to get going. Bayard and his men will be arriving soon." Merlin reminded as he and Gwen stepped apart and Gwen quickly dabbed her eyes with her sleeve and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." Gwen replied as she and Merlin left the room. merlin headed in the direction of Uther's chambers and Gwen walked through the castle until she reached the front steps where the majority of the knights and councilmen were waiting. Gwen stood at the front, Elyan and Gwaine directly behind her and the other knights behind them standing like bodyguards for Gwen and the child. As they waited on Bayard's arrival, Gwen turned to the knights and gave them a small smile.

"The baby kicked." Gwen said and the knights offered smiles and reassuring pats on the shoulder as they turned forwards and waited on Bayard's arrival. It wasn't long before the king, flanked by a dozen guards rode up into the castle grounds and dismounted his horse. Bayard looked up at the men before spotting Gwen who stepped towards him, hoping her expression didn't betray her nerves. Gwen stopped in front of Bayard and dropped into a careful curtsey.

"King Bayard," Gwen said as she stood and offered Bayard her hand which he kissed.

"Lady Guinevere, a pleasure to meet you at last. You are glowing." Bayard complimented, it seemed the rumours about her pregnancy were true and she did seem to have that glow that all expectant mothers, including his queen Azalea had had when she had been pregnant with their two sons, William and Marcus.

"Thank you, Your Highness. George will be tending to you over the course of your stay and he can show you to your rooms before we meet in the council room." Gwen said and George stepped forward and bowed to the king.

"A pleasure Your Majesty, may I take your belongings?" George requested professionally. Some of the guards handed him the belongings that Bayard had taken and Gwen led the way into the castle and allowed George to lead Bayard to the chambers assigned for him. as she made her way to the council room, the knights grouped around Gwen.

"When did the baby kick?" Elyan asked.

"This morning, it felt so strange but they haven't done it since." Gwen replied as she ran a hand across her stomach, trying to coax her baby into moving or kicking again.

"How did it feel?" Gwaine asked curiously and Gwen frowned.

"I can't describe it, it was sort of like a muscle twitching or the smallest flick against my stomach." Gwen replied as she glanced down at the red dress she was wearing that covered her swollen bump. Gwen smiled sadly as she rubbed her stomach again and they entered the council room where she took her seat and waited on Bayard's arrival. The room slowly filled with the councilmen taking their seats, Geoffrey offered Gwen a reassuring nod as he took his seat. Gaius and Merlin managed to slip into the room and joined the knights who were standing around the walls before finally Bayard entered the room.

As Bayard took his seat, Gwen decided there was no point mincing her words for him. "Your majesty, I'm afraid that I don't understand what I or the people of Camelot have done in order to move your forces towards our borders like this. Surely you don't wish to start a war between our lands."

"I assure you my lady, a war was the last thing I wanted. However I must admit that I find myself concerned about the legacy of the ruling people." Bayard replied and Gwen frowned at his words.

"You mean you were unsure whether a woman would be unable to rule as queen?" Gwen replied and Bayard shook his head.

"You misunderstand me my lady, I was merely concerned for the welfare of the people. They need a proper leader to protect and guide them. These circumstances, are admittedly unusual and I was merely suggesting that someone with the right support could rule the people of Camelot to ensure this safety and guidance continues." Bayard explained, careful not to use words that would offend Gwen. He was a king but above that, he was a gentleman and knew that women ought to be treated with manners and respect.

"You mean a king or someone who has such a title to their name." Gwen stated and before Bayard could answer, she continued. "If that is the case and your concern is so strong, then forgive me for asking but why now? Arthur died four months ago, surely if you were so worried about the people of Camelot you would strike whilst the iron was hot."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean my lady." Bayard replied.

"It was a saying of my father's. It means to act straight way when the opportunity presents itself rather than wait. Of course he was speaking as a blacksmith and for him that meant crafting the metal when it was at precisely the right heat to do so, yet I believe the point stands. Therefore you must understand my confusion. Why would you wait?" Gwen asked as she willed herself to keep calm and both her nerves and temper under control. Bayard looked at Gwen and appeared to be doing some quick thinking.

"You are the daughter of a blacksmith?" Bayard asked.

"And the sister of a knight." Gwen answered causing Bayard to clear his throat before he continued.

"I was waiting to see how the kingdom fared under your control and I must admit that I have heard some rumours about your child. As your heir, the child does have a claim but I must admit I'm curious as to who the father is." Bayard explained. Morgana had informed him that Gwen was claiming the child to be Arthur's yet Arthur was dead for four months and Lady Guinevere had to be no more than four months pregnant. That was either a great coincidence or a great tragedy.

To his surprise, Gwen smiled. "So that is the root of the problem. You are worried about the legitimacy of my child and what that would mean for Camelot. I understand your concerns your majesty but I can assure you, you have no reason to worry."

Around the room, the councilmen looked at each other and Agravaine's brow burrowed in a mixture of frustration and confusion. The knights, Merlin and Gaius looked at each other, aware of what was about to happen. Bayard looked at Gwen in confusion and Gwen steeled herself. This was it, time to reveal a secret she had kept so close to her chest that only a few knew.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Bayard asked and Gwen's smile fell as she glanced at her bump before she looked at Bayard with a controlled expression.

"I am afraid that I have not been fully honest with you. Or the majority of people in this room. Only my brother and a few others were aware of this and they were only informed after Arthur had died. In all the time you have been here and indeed the council over the past four months have been addressing me incorrectly. For you see, when Arthur died, I was not his lover or his intended or even his girlfriend." Gwen confessed and she looked around the room, every last man was listening intently, hanging on her every word. Some were confused, others slightly frustrated, the knights, Merlin and Gaius were bracing themselves for the explosion.

"Then who were you when he died and who are you now?" Bayard asked, breaking the silence. Gwen took a deep breath, time to admit the truth at last.

"Just before Arthur died, there was one thing he needed to do before he sacrificed himself to save Camelot. The results of this action were two-fold. The first being my child of course and the second was me. For you see, I am not Lady Guinevere, sister of Sir Elyan and heir to the throne of Camelot." Gwen explained and again she paused and took a breath before she dropped her final bombshell.

"I am Princess Guinevere Pendragon, the widow of Prince Arthur Pendragon."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I left that chapter on a cliff-hanger didn't I? The majority of this chapter will be flashbacks but it'll hopefully explain everything. Also spot the reference to Disney's Hercules. **

There was a moment of stunned silence after Gwen's revelation as the council and Bayard absorbed what Gwen had informed them. She and Arthur had married before his death. But how? There was no wedding? No proof of any marriage and why on earth would she not have said something beforehand? Eventually the silence was broken by Agravaine, who managed to fix his slacken jaw and instead fixed Gwen with a hard stare.

"I don't believe it." Agravaine said and Gwen offered him a steady stare in return and kept his gaze as she slipped the two rings that rested on the ring finger of her right hand and instead placed them onto her left, where they truly belonged. Gwen didn't miss the flash of hatred in his eyes at the sight of his sister's engagement and wedding rings sitting on her finger. However Gwen didn't have to break the silence in the room.

"It's true. Prince Arthur and Princess Guinevere's marriage was legal and binding." Geoffrey spoke up and everyone's heads turned to look at him as the man inclined his head and explained. "To make the marriage legal and binding a marriage ceremony is the binding of two people, the joining of hands and exchanging of vows in front of at least one witness."

"Thank you Geoffrey, if you will allow me the opportunity to explain then I will. However I must insist that any questions you may have should be asked when I have finished telling you the truth about what had happened." Gwen said as she sat back down and allowed her mind to cast itself back to that day four months beforehand.

_Gwen yawned wearily as she restocked the fireplace in Uther's chambers. She had gotten little sleep the past few nights, as had everyone with the Dorrocha attacking and she could only hope that the attacks would end soon. Gwen straightened up and stretched her tired limbs before jumping as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Gwen turned and looked at Arthur who was standing just behind her, hugging her tightly._

"_Arthur, you scared me." Gwen scolded with a small smile as Arthur looked at her with an excited yet nervous look in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry but I have something I need to ask you." Arthur said and Gwen smiled at him._

"_What is it?" Gwen asked. Arthur took a deep breath and stepped back from Gwen before taking both her hands in his own. _

"_I didn't really have it planned out but it feels right to do it now." Arthur said and before Gwen could ask what he meant; Arthur had sunk down onto one knee. "Guinevere, I love you, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" Arthur asked and tears sprang into Gwen's eyes as she nodded._

"_Yes," Gwen whispered and Arthur embraced her again and kissed her. As they broke apart Gwen beamed at Arthur, her future husband. "I love you Arthur Pendragon, with all my heart."_

_Arthur kissed her again and clutched onto her hand tightly. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get married!"_

"_Right now?" Gwen asked, shocked. What was the hurry? Arthur nodded and beamed at her. _

"_Well there's no time like the present. All we need to do is speak to Geoffrey and he can do the vows and everything's fine. I don't even have a ring but we can make do. I can give you my mother's afterwards; they just need to be fetched from the vaults. It won't even take long; we could be married within the hour." Arthur explained hurriedly and Gwen held up a hand to stop him._

"_Arthur, this is a bit forward. I mean weddings need time to be organised don't they? Especially royal ones. Why do we need to hurry?" Gwen asked and Arthur looked at her intently and stepped closer to her once more so that they were mere inches apart._

"_Do you love me Guinevere? Do you want to marry me? Not have a wedding but marry me?" Arthur asked and Gwen nodded._

"_Of course I do," Gwen replied._

"_All a wedding ceremony is a crowd of people watching two people recite vows and join hands. A marriage ceremony is two people declaring their love for one another. There is a difference. If you want we can have the proper ceremony when this is all over; allow the people to have something to look forward to but I want us to be married now. Today." Arthur explained and Gwen looked at him; if she was being honest, when it came to daydreams about marriage and her wedding day, Gwen never had been one for the big crowded ceremonies and celebrations. Personally she had always thought the idea of a secret wedding or an elopement was far more romantic. Especially the idea of eloping with Arthur._

_Gwen smiled at Arthur, it was one of the craziest things they would have done but then again, people always did do crazy things when they were in love. "Let's do it."_

"_Brilliant!" Arthur exclaimed as he kissed her again. "Come on, let's go."_

_The two of them linked hands and ran out of the room and through the castle until they reached the library where Geoffrey of Monmouth spent his time. As they stood outside the door, gathering their courage to go in and ask Geoffrey to perform the ceremony, Gwen had a sudden thought._

"_Arthur, does anyone know? Merlin or Elyan or anyone?" Gwen asked and Arthur looked slightly shifty._

"_I may have dropped a hint to Elyan that I was considering proposing to you. I asked him that if I ever did, would he have a problem but he told me and I quote; 'I would have no problem Sire but bear in mind if you ever made her unhappy as your wife, you would have to deal with me'. As for Merlin, he never has any clue about anything." Arthur replied as he pushed open the library door and they walked inside. _

"Why was Arthur so eager to perform the marriage so soon and so secretively?" Bayard asked as Gwen paused in her story. Gwen looked at Bayard sadly.

"Because the next day, he, Merlin and the knights were due to leave for the Isle of the Blessed to try and close the Veil. Arthur knew then that he wouldn't come back again." Gwen explained, she had had a lot of time to think about it and she knew that was why Arthur had wanted them to marry. He knew that by naming her heir, people would question it however if she were his widow and a princess; then she was more of a legitimate heir than Morgana. When it came to devising any sort of plan, Arthur always had ensured that every aspect of the plan was covered.

"Why the secrecy, I don't understand that?" Bayard asked.

"With Morgana out there, we can't afford to be too careful with anything anymore. That's why I am only telling you all of this now. To be honest, I'm surprised it has taken this long for anyone to question it." Gwen replied and Bayard nodded and gestured to her stomach.

"And the child?" Bayard asked.

"It only happened once," Gwen replied. It was true; she and Arthur had only lain together once. Their supposed wedding night had been a night of patrolling and preparation for Arthur and a night of standing guard by a fire for Gwen. It wasn't exactly the most romantic of wedding nights.

"So what happened when you entered the library?" Bayard asked and Gwen smiled down the table at Geoffrey before continuing.

"_You would like me to do what?" Geoffrey asked as he looked at Arthur and Gwen who were clutching each other's hands and looking at him both excitedly and nervously. _

"_Marry us," Arthur replied. _

"_Right now," Gwen added and Geoffrey looked at the young adults, slightly stunned. He had performed many marriages in his time but never had he had to do one so quickly. Most people who wanted to marry in a hurry tended to elope. _

"_Are you both sure, weddings are important procedures and I am not sure whether this would be a good time." Geoffrey replied, they were surrounded by yet more death and destruction, surely there would be any better time for two people to wed. _

"_We're positive. We don't need the lavish ceremony; we just need you to perform the vows that would make us husband and wife. The proper wedding can come later but the important part happens now." Arthur said in an authoritative tone and Geoffrey sighed and turned and walked towards the many shelves in the library. A few moments later he returned with a book that was slightly worn and he opened it before looking at Arthur and Gwen._

"_You must be aware that for a royal wedding to be legalised, if it is the prince or princess marrying then the ruling king or queen must be present. It's an old law but one that must be put into place, even if the king is… indisposed." Geoffrey said and Arthur and Gwen looked at one another. Uther wasn't in the best of moods today but if they wanted to be married then all they needed was for him to be there. _

"_That won't be a problem." Arthur replied and the three of them left the library and returned to Uther's quarters. Uther was sitting in his chair and Arthur approached his father and sat down beside him._

"_Father, Father, I need to talk to you about something important." Arthur said and Uther gave no sign of response and Arthur continued quickly. "I wish to marry Father."_

_Uther slowly turned his head and looked at his son. "Marry? Whom?"_

"_Lady Guinevere," Arthur replied as Gwen walked over to them and crouched down to be eye-level with Uther who's eyes widened with some recognition._

"_She is a servant." Uther commented. _

"_Guinevere is the sister of a knight but I don't care about her station. I love her and she loves me and all we want to do is marry and be happy." Arthur explained as he hugged Gwen to him and Uther looked at them and nodded. He was aware that Gwen was the servant who tended to him, she was kind and he could tell they truly loved one another._

"_Your mother would have liked her." Uther commented sadly and Arthur blinked at the unexpected mention of Ygraine and smiled at Uther and Gwen._

"_I think so too." Arthur said as he and Gwen stood up and took each other's hands. Geoffrey walked over to them and the three of them stood in front of Uther. _

"_We'll need some sort of fabric to tie around your hands." Geoffrey said and Gwen reached for the end of her braid and undid her hair to remove the ribbon which she had woven into her plait that morning. Gwen handed the ribbon to Geoffrey and retook Arthur's hands as he wrapped it around their joined hands._

"_Before we begin, I must ask if you both are hereof your own free will and consent." Geoffrey said._

"_I am," Arthur replied._

"_I am," Gwen nodded._

"_In this tradition of hand fasting, we join this man and woman in lifelong matrimony," Geoffrey said and he turned to Arthur. "Prince Arthur, do you take Lady Guinevere to be your lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do," Arthur said, beaming at Gwen as Geoffrey turned to her._

"_Lady Guinevere, do you take Prince Arthur to be your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" Geoffrey asked and Gwen smiled widely at Arthur as she nodded her head._

"_I do," Gwen replied and Geoffrey smiled at them._

"_Since there are no objections then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Geoffrey smiled as Arthur and Gwen kissed one another._

"So the marriage is legally binding?" Bayard asked and Gwen nodded as Geoffrey handed the king the legal documents which both Arthur and Gwen had signed that were dated the day they had married, four months prior. They had married of their own accord in front of the king who served as witness and therefore their marriage was legal and binding. Gwen had been Arthur's wife and was therefore a princess in her own right.

"Yes it is," Gwen replied and Bayard looked at the knights, Merlin and Gaius who had been watching Gwen tell her story as well as the king and councilmen's reactions with a sort of knowing interest, as though their mean focus was the men's reactions and not Gwen's story.

"Who else was aware of this before now?" Bayard asked and Gwen turned to smile over at Merlin, Gaius and the knights.

"I was only able to inform my brother, Sir Elyan, our court physician Gaius and mine and Arthur's closest friends whenever I discovered that I was pregnant. Beforehand it had been hard to find the right moment to inform them that Arthur and I had secretly married before his death however it wasn't hard for them to work out that Arthur was the father and then I explained what we had done." Gwen explained and looked at Bayard who nodded understandingly. The loss of their prince, comrade and friend must have been extremely difficult for the men and it was clear that Princess Guinevere was dealing with her own bereavement and therefore unable to explain that she and Arthur had been married.

"I hope you understand why I was unable to inform anyone beforehand. We believe there may be a traitor within Camelot and I was fearful for my child's life. Morgana has already tried to kill me and my child because she believes she has more of a claim to the throne and that my baby is a bastard. However as you can see, that is not the case." Gwen explained and Bayard handed the document back to Geoffrey and stood up to walk over to Gwen.

"I understand now Your Highness and I apologise greatly for my actions. However I would advise you to ensure the other kingdoms are aware that you and Arthur had married just in case some of them get the wrong ideas in their mind." Bayard said cryptically and Gwen nodded, understanding what he was implying.

"I understand, thank you Your Majesty and I would just like to say that I always regarded you as someone who followed his own initiatives and ideas rather than that of others. I don't mean to be rude or cause offense." Gwen said, Bayard had all but told her that Morgana had put him up to this but now he knew that there was no challenge for the throne and therefore Morgana's plan had failed already before it started.

"None taken Your Highness, perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement between our lands without any bloodshed." Bayard suggested and Gwen offered the aging king a smile.

"That was all I wished for in the first place." Gwen replied. "You know now that there is no problem with the lineage of the Pendragon name, therefore you can tell your men not to worry. Camelot is not seeking a war with any kingdoms and we do not wish to start one."

"Nor do we in Mercia." Bayard stated. "This has all been a terrible misunderstanding and I do apologise for putting you into such a predicament, especially given your condition."

"It's forgiven. You are more than welcome to stay the night and return home to Mercia tomorrow to inform that there will be no need for any sort of battle or invasion." Gwen replied as she got to her feet. "I'm afraid I must speak with the court physician now. Meeting adjourned."

The men got to their feet and bowed to their princess who crossed the room to where Gaius and the knights offered her reassuring smiles and Elyan offered Gwen his arm as they left the room. As soon as they were out in the corridor, Elyan grinned at Gwen and clapped her on the back.

"You were brilliant." Elyan commented as Gwen let out a deep breath and smiled at the men.

"Thanks, I was so nervous but at least he understood." Gwen replied. They had dodged another blow once more but they were all aware that when Morgana discovered that not only did Gwen now out-rank her but the baby was also legitimate, this victory would be one that would be extremely short-lived.

"Yeah that was close. Morgana is going to be furious when she finds out." Merlin commented as they walked to Gaius' quarters which ever since the battle against Morgana and Morgause had served as a sort of base for them to meet, convene and discuss various threats against them and Camelot.

"Speaking of which, I think the traitor gave himself away in there." Gwaine added in a low voice as they entered Gaius' quarters and locked the door behind them. They had all had their suspicions for some time and now given Gwen's revelations, the traitor had finally confirmed their suspicions at last.

"Agravaine." Merlin confirmed and the group looked at one another.

"So what do we do?" Leon asked. "Arrest him?"

"I don't think we should yet. Agravaine doesn't know that we know he's a traitor. I think we should keep a closer watch on him and let him lead us to Morgana first. That way we can kill two birds with one stone." Merlin suggested.

"I think we should," Gwen replied and she looked down at her bump and smiled as the baby kicked once again. "Hello again,"

"Has the baby started kicking?" Gaius asked and Gwen nodded.

"Today," Gwen replied. "It feels so strange."

"You'll get used to it in time. At least we know the baby is thriving and developing healthily." Gaius said and Gwen nodded.

"Back to the matter at hand, I think Merlin's right and we wait and see what Morgana and Agravaine do next and then we make our move." Gwen replied and the men shared looks before nodding in agreement. The only evidence they had were their suspicions therefore they would need to wait before Agravaine slipped up and then they could charge him with treason.

Agravaine paced around his chambers, pure rage was coursing throughout his body as he thought about what had happened. Arthur had married the whore who had had the nerve to look him in the eye and pace Ygraine's rings on her finger. That… that _servant_ was the princess of Camelot and had been for months! Four months, having married the day before Arthur had left. Agravaine thought about the time she had defied and ridiculed him in front of the entire council; challenging his decision to shut the city gates and how Geoffrey had supported her argument. It made sense to him now. She had not been speaking like a stubborn commoner; she had been addressing him as a princess and his superior.

His superior. That was a thought that sickened him to his stomach. A mere serving girl was now of higher rank than anyone else in Camelot save for the king. This would destroy everything they had worked so hard for. This usurper had not only managed to go behind their backs but also was able to keep the fact that Arthur had married her secret for months. What was worse was that that meant her brat was legitimate. It wasn't even born yet it had more right to the throne than Morgana. Morgana… she would need to be informed of this news straight away.

Agravaine stopped pacing and thought. There were no two ways about it. It wouldn't be enough for Morgana to simply regain the throne. The whore and her brat had to die and the more he thought about it; the more he welcomed and anticipated their deaths. In fact, he was determined that he would definitely strike the fatal blow and with great pleasure.

It would only be a matter of time.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I didn't intend for the chapter to play out this way but I think it works.**

More than a week after Morgana had discovered that Gwen was in fact Arthur's widow and the princess, the sorceress had plotted and planned several ways of getting revenge. However it seemed that as long as Emrys was around, Gwen and the brat were safe. Yet she was still no closer to discovering just who Emrys was. Morgana was certain that Emrys was the one who was foiling all of her plans and in her dreams still she only dreamt of two sights. Emrys killing her and Emrys crowning Gwen as queen. If she was to succeed and become queen, before Uther and Gwen had to die, first she needed to see Emrys lying dead at her feet.

However this was a task that was easier said than done. There had to be someone, _anyone_ who knew who Emrys was and where he could be found. If Emrys was able to heal Gwen that meant there was someone in Camelot who knew who he was. But who? Who could know the identity and location of the most powerful sorcerer in the world? Who would be able to have the knowledge to assist him in creating a magical cure? Who was it that had all this knowledge and magic right under the noses of everyone in Camelot?

Then it hit her.

Morgana knew exactly who would be able to tell her all she needed to know about Emrys and she knew exactly how to get that information and who from.

Gaius.

The old fool knew far more than he let on and for that, Morgana was certain that not only did he know who Emrys was but where he could be found. And if he wasn't willing to talk, then Morgana had her methods of making him speak. All she had to do was plan the plan and then her enemies would be dead and Camelot would be hers.

Gwen had noticed a radical change in people's actions and reactions around her ever since she had revealed herself to be Arthur's widow and their princess. After agreeing to peace, Bayard had left and it seemed, had informed the other royal families about Gwen's true status which in turn had led to numerous letters of renewed support and condolences and within Camelot itself, Gwen had noticed how the people of Camelot were treating her differently. If she walked through the castle or in the town (now always accompanied by Merlin or one of the knights) the townspeople who she had grown up with now always bowed or curtsied to her, referring to her as 'Princess'.

What was more unusual and definitely more amusing was how the nobility were all but falling over backwards in attempts to gain her affection, attention and approval for anything. The ladies who Gwen knew had whispered about her being a whore and the possibility of her baby being a bastard were now those who trailed after her everywhere like a pack of finely dressed lost puppies who fawned over everything from her choice of dress to her bump and even attempted to act like each was her best friend. The men who had looked down their noses at her and also muttered about the political impact of having a 'common-whore queen and bastard prince' were now hanging on her every word in regards to political matters as well as the economics of the town. Many of the men had also taken upon themselves to offer some 'advice' to Gwen as well as offering to act as a guardian for her for wherever she went. It wasn't hilariously funny but it was undeniably amusing to compare how the nobles acted before her revelation and afterwards.

Thankfully ever since they had learnt about Gwen and Arthur's marriage back when Gwen had confessed that she was pregnant, Merlin, Gaius and the knights were still treating her in the same way as ever. One evening Gwen had been practically besieged by a group of ladies clamouring for her attention and undoubtedly her favour and a chance to try and become her best friend and therefore the baby's godmother when Merlin appeared around the corner having been with Uther and upon seeing the look on Gwen's face, quickly intervened.

"There you are Gwen, Elyan's been looking for you everywhere. Come on," Merlin said as he took Gwen's hand and led her away from the ladies. As soon as they rounded the corner, Gwen lent against the wall and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Thanks Merlin, I owe you one." Gwen said and shook her head with a frown. "If I heard one more comment about how 'radiant' I looked then I would have done something I wouldn't have regretted."

"Radiant?" Merlin asked.

"Apparently I am 'glowing' and am 'radiant' and 'clearly having the true child of the Prince'." Gwen scoffed as they continued wandering about the castle. "I mean, do they really think I'm stupid? Like I don't know what they thought of me little more than a week ago? Why can't people just be honest?"

"Says the woman who hid the fact she was married from everyone for four months." Merlin quipped and Gwen offered him a smile.

"Fair point." Gwen concluded. In retrospect she could have revealed what she and Arthur had done before he died but everyone was in mourning and having to adapt to the new heir then she learnt she was pregnant and it all sort of snowballed. Gwen smiled and leant against the wall, her arms folded as she looked at Merlin. "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Merlin asked.

"What secrets are you hiding?" Gwen asked. She always assumed, someone like Merlin had to have some secrets. Everyone did.

Merlin looked at Gwen and shrugged his shoulders. "Me? I don't have any."

_Liar._ A niggling voice in the back of his head spat. There was nothing Merlin longed for more than the chance to reveal himself. The chance for him to stand up before his friends and indeed everyone in Camelot and reveal that he had magic. Not only had he magic but he was the most powerful sorcerer in existence and a Dragon Lord to boot. The chance to be himself and not worry about the executioner's block or the pyre or the noose. Ever since Arthur died, Merlin had been waiting on the chance to reveal himself only Gwen's pregnancy and the various revelations and drama that had caused meant Merlin simply had more and more excuses not to say who he really was.

The burning question for Merlin was not just how he would reveal himself but when. When was the right time? When Uther died? When the baby was born? When he had no other option but to reveal himself? When was he going to be able to stop lying to himself and everyone around him and be the person Destiny intended him to be? When was he finally going to be free?

"What are you-?"

Merlin was jolted back to reality as Gwen suddenly grabbed his hand and pressed it to her swollen abdomen. As his hand connected with the firm bump, he felt a gentle thump against his hand. Merlin looked at the bump to Gwen with wide eyes. Even though he had felt the baby kick before, it still felt so strange having the unborn life kicking and moving against his hand.

"That's so strange," Merlin commented and jerked his hand back as his statement was met with a stronger, more powerful kick. "You're Arthur's child all right."

"Indeed you are," Gwen replied as she gently stroked her stomach before returning her gaze to Merlin. "Merlin, I have something I need to ask you."

"What?" Merlin asked as they reached Gwen's chambers. Gwen took her time to cross the room to sit down at the table and waited for Merlin to join her before she took his hands tightly in her own.

"Obviously this baby is going to grow up without a father. I know that Elyan and you and the knights are all going to be perfect uncles for him or her. I've been thinking about it a lot and I don't want you to be the baby's uncle." Gwen admitted to Merlin who's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Merlin asked confused as he pulled his hands away and Gwen took them again and squeezed them tighter before setting them onto her stomach.

"Let me finish. I don't want you to be the baby's uncle. I want you to be their godfather." Gwen said and Merlin's mouth fell open. He hadn't been expecting to hear that.

"Godfather? Me?" Merlin asked and Gwen nodded.

"I just thought, you were Arthur's best friend and you're also mine. I know that if he was here, Arthur would want you to be our child's godfather too. You don't have to but I just thought that after all you've done for us over the years, it was a way of repaying you."

"I-I don't know what to say." Merlin admitted and Gwen smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I just could almost hear Arthur in my head saying something sarcastic about that. You not knowing what to say." Gwen replied and paused. "You don't have to be godfather."

"No, no I want to. I'd be honoured but why me? Surely Elyan would be a better choice of godfather?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not saying I didn't consider him too but the more I thought about it, the better the idea seemed. You always have been our best friend and this stayed between us but secretly, I trust you just that bit more than the others. I can't explain it but I just know that no matter what, I can always rely on you to do what's right and protect the baby. Also, if something should happen to me then I know that the best man I know will be the best godfather to mine and Arthur's baby." Gwen explained, she had thought about it. Many women, including Queen Ygraine died in childbirth or of childbirth fever and Gwen knew that if such a thing were to happen to her, then the baby would receive the best possible care and guidance from Merlin, Gaius and the knights.

"Nothing will happen to you." Merlin reassured.

"We can't know that. We need to be prepared anyway. So will you do it?" Gwen asked.

Merlin grinned at Gwen and hugged her. "I'd be honoured."

Gwen smiled and Merlin let go of her and left the room. The moment he was outside the door, the smile fell from Merlin's face as he thought about what Gwen had said. _'I trust you just that little bit more than the others'._ Merlin wasn't sure how to respond to that but he knew that trust had to be based on honesty and openness and he was betraying all of their trust by hiding himself. Somehow it was the perfect trigger. If he was going to be the baby's godfather then he needed to know that Gwen and the knights would trust every part of him.

It was time for him to tell the truth.

Merlin turned and hurried in the direction of Gaius' quarters. He needed to inform Gaius of what he had planned before he did it as well as pack a bag in case he needed to make a clean getaway. Nerves and excitement began to boil and churn inside him and Merlin pushed open the door to Gaius' chambers and stopped.

The room was completely trashed. Bottles and ingredients lay scattered around the table. Books were lying on the floor, some with their pages torn out and the entire room was ransacked. Gaius himself was nowhere to be seen. Merlin stepped cautiously into the room, taking in all the details and assessing the damage as he did so.

"Gaius?" Merlin called but there was no response. "Gaius!"

There was no response and Merlin felt a sense of foreboding as he ran out of the room and sprinted to find the knights and guards. What felt like a lifetime later, Leon, Gwaine and Elyan appeared along with some of the guards and Merlin showed them the ransacked room and looked at them.

"Has anyone seen Gaius at all today?" Leon asked, taking control of the situation.

"Not since this morning, I was with the king and then with Gwen." Merlin replied and as he assessed the damage done to the room, his mind jumped to the only logical conclusion. Morgana. Morgana was the only person he could think of that had a vendetta against Gaius and Merlin realised something with a horrifying jolt. Agravaine had asked Gaius if he knew of a sorcerer named Emrys. Morgana was looking for Emrys. Gaius knew he was Emrys and even as he thought that. Merlin knew Gaius was never betray him and inform Morgana that Merlin was Emrys and that meant only one thing…

"Merlin!"

Merlin jumped and looked at Leon who clearly had just asked him a question however Gwaine intervened by clapping a hand onto Merlin's shoulder supportively.

"Come on mate, he's clearly in shock." Gwaine said and Leon nodded.

"Sorry Merlin, I just asked whether you had any idea of who could have done this." Leon said and Merlin looked at them blankly before slowly nodding his head.

"Who?" Elyan asked as Agravaine appeared in the doorway and Merlin caught his eye. For a moment the traitor and warlock regarded each other and Merlin could see the taunting look in Agravaine's eyes which confirmed what he suspected and what Agravaine knew he suspected. Merlin broke the eye contact and stood up.

"We need to tell Gwen." Merlin said and pushed past them. Leon, Gwaine and Elyan followed him through the castle, confused about his actions and worried about Gaius. The four men burst into Gwen's chambers where the princess was sitting on the window-ledge and staring out into the courtyard. Gwen went to get off the ledge before realising who it was but as she spotted their faces, she didn't relax. Something had happened.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"It's Gaius, he's missing." Leon replied and Gwen's hand flew to her mouth as she looked at the knights.

"What? When did this happen? How did it happen?" Gwen asked and the knights looked at Merlin who looked at them, his face a mixture of fear and concern for Gaius as well as what looked to be anger in his eyes.

"Agravaine. He and Morgana clearly think that Gaius has some sort of information that could benefit them and have taken him. It wouldn't have been that hard, force Gaius to leave the castle against his own will then have him taken away somewhere." Merlin explained.

"But where? We don't know where Morgana's hiding and she could be anywhere." Gwaine reasoned, he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but they had to be realistic. Morgana could have Gaius anywhere and they wouldn't have the first clue of where to look.

"We'll need to comb the woods. There would have to be some sort of hideaway where Morgana has Gaius, somewhere remote and hidden." Elyan stated and looked at them apologetically.

"That doesn't really narrow it down does it?" Merlin asked and Gwen, who had been silent through their discussions drew herself up to her full height and looked at the men.

"Now they've gone too far." Gwen said and looked at them. "The only person who will be able to tell us where Gaius and Morgana are is Agravaine. This is my fault, I've been foolish. I should have done this when I had the chance then this would have been avoided."

"Done what?" Elyan asked. Gwen looked at the men, her face was stern but there was fire in her eyes as she looked at the men who were hanging on her every word.

"Merlin, escort me to the throne room. Elyan, find Percival and Lancelot, they'll want to see this." Gwen said as she turned to Leon and Gwaine. "Leon, Gwaine, I want you to find Agravaine and arrest him."

"It would be a pleasure and an honour." Gwaine said as he, Leon and Elyan left the room and Gwen took Merlin's hand before pulling him into a tight hug.

"It'll be all right." Gwen reassured as they made their way to the throne room.

Gaius was bound to the large stone, aside from the robes digging into his wrists and ankles, which refused to yield to any sort of movement, the only other thing he could feel was the aching and bleeding spot on his head from where he had been knocked unconscious and subdued. The cave he was in was lit by a series of candles on the floor and he stared at the two people in the room. The first was Morgana whose face was contorted in rage due to his unwillingness to talk. The other was a bald, middle-aged man who was in a long blue robe and clutching a staff in his hands. Alator was quietly impressed with the old man's refusal to speak. However he was a skilled torturer and extractor of truths and he had his methods to extract the truth from the old man.

Morgana looked at Gaius spitefully. "I know that you know who Emrys is and you will tell me."

"I would rather die." Gaius replied and Morgana looked at him coldly.

"If you refuse to tell me who Emrys is then that will be your fate." Morgana threatened.

"I am an old man and a physician. I have not and never will fear death. Even dying at your hands." Gaius explained calmly and Morgana smirked coldly at him.

"Then you have nothing to fear except for the agonies of torture." Morgana claimed before turning back to Alator.

"Do whatever you have to, as painfully as you can until the old fool speaks. Once he reveals who Emrys is; finish him off." Morgana ordered and swept out of the room.

Gaius stared Alator out as the man approached him but as he refused to reveal who Emrys was and Alator began to attempt to torture it out of him, only one thought echoed through Gaius' mind.

_Keep Merlin's secret safe. _


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the wait but a lot happens in this chapter and I had to get all the perspectives in as well as ensure it wasn't going on for too long. **

"What is the meaning of this?" Agravaine demanded as Gwaine and Leon led him through the castle and towards the throne room, earning confused and curious looks as they went. Neither Gwaine or Leon dignified him with a response and instead continued walking towards the throne room where the guards opened the doors for them. As they entered the throne room, Merlin, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival were already there as were some of the council members waiting on their arrival. At the top of the room, standing in front of the thrones looking uncharacteristically severe was Gwen who looked at Agravaine coldly as Gwaine and Leon stood behind him; each with a hand grasping his shoulder, forcing him to kneel and to prevent any chance of him escaping.

"I demand to know what is going on." Agravaine demanded furiously. "Release me at once."

"Silence." Gwen said in a sharp tone of voice that she didn't even know she had. "Lord Agravaine, you have been accused of aiding the sorceress Morgana; passing on private information which has resulted in the deaths of many people including Prince Arthur as well as almost killing myself and my child. You are also accused of assisting the sorceress with the kidnap of the Court Physician and we have reason to believe that this list of crimes goes far beyond what we already know. What do you have to say in your defence?"

Agravaine attempted to mask the shock on his face at being discovered but it was too late. Everyone had seen how his eyes had widened and his posture stiffened at being caught out as a traitor. No matter what excuses or lies he offered; he had already confirmed his guilt. Agravaine cleared his throat and looked at Gwen, doing some quick thinking.

"What possible proof do you have of this?" Agravaine asked. If there were flaws in their supposed evidence he knew he stood a chance of removing suspicion from himself.

"I have had my suspicions for a while. They began after I was poisoned. After Arthur named me as his heir, Morgana made no attempts on my life. Why? Because then I ranked the same as her; a woman with a slight claim on the throne. However when I revealed my pregnancy that changed. There was now an heir and although she was unaware of my child's legitimacy at the time; Morgana knew that any child of Arthur's; legitimate or not would outrank her. When I was poisoned, the only people aware of my pregnancy were myself, Gaius, Merlin, my brother, Sirs Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and you."

"You're blinded by sentiment!" Agravaine spat.

"No, you're blinded by your treachery. Every single one of those men risked his life to aid Arthur in taking Camelot back from Morgana's control. If they so much as sympathised with Morgana's aims they would never have even allied themselves with Arthur. You needed more evidence? Ever since I had my suspicions, I have had people watching you and reporting any suspicious activity and it seems you are fond of sneaking around the vaults and off into the woods at night. Is there any reason for that?" Gwen challenged and Gwaine bit hard on his lip to stop himself sniggering at the look on Agravaine's face as he realised he had well and truly been caught out. Agravaine's eyes darted around the room and as he opened his mouth to explain, Gwen raised a hand once more and he fell silent.

"Do not say anything unless it is the truth. Now I order you to tell me where Morgana has Gaius." Gwen ordered and there was nothing but silence as Agravaine and Gwen stared each other out. The knights were giving the traitor looks that could kill whilst the council men were more composed and regarding him with a silent fury.

"Why should I tell you where the old fool is? I only take orders from the rightful heir to the throne, not from a common harlot." Agravaine retorted. Behind him, Lancelot quickly grabbed Elyan's arm to stop him from running over and punching Agravaine whilst Merlin couldn't suppress his growing rage and fear. They were wasting time, the longer that Agravaine refused to talk, the less time they had to find and save Gaius.

"I will not ask you again. Tell us where Morgana has Gaius and you may stand a chance of saving your treacherous skin." Gwen ordered. A heavy almost deafening silence hung over the room as they waited for Agravaine to say something.

"A cave in the Darkling Woods. that is all I know." Agravaine finally said. Gwen studied him before looking at Gwaine and Leon and nodded once.

"Very well. Gwaine and Leon, escort him to the dungeons to await sentencing then report back here immediately. We don't have much time." Gwen stated. Gwaine and Leon tugged Agravaine to his feet and led him from the throne room and towards the dungeons. As soon as the door shut behind them, Gwen sighed deeply before turning to the men gathered in the room.

"We need some sort of plan. There are goodness knows how many caves in the woods and we don't have a lot of time." Gwen said and the men began to try and formulate some sort of plan to rescue Gaius before it was too late.

Merlin looked around the room and muttered under his breath. "Hold on Gaius."

"Who is Emrys?" Alator asked as he pressed the white hot pokers to Gaius's skin. The aging man let out a cry of pain but still refused to surrender any knowledge of who Emrys was or where he might be. Alator was impressed by Gaius' resilience and his loyalty. Whoever this Emrys was, it was clearly someone important to Gaius and someone whom he didn't want to see endangered by Morgana.

"Is he still refusing to say anything?" Morgana asked and Alator turned to see her standing, watching his every move.

"I'm afraid so." Alator replied and Morgana scowled and walked over.

"Who is he? Why are you so loyal to him?" Morgana snapped at Gaius who stared at her resolutely, defiantly not saying a word to implicate Merlin in any way. If it meant dying to save Merlin from Morgana's wrath then he would willingly die. Morgana's face became almost maniacal at his refusal to speak and she struck him across the face.

"TELL ME WHO EMRYS IS!" Morgana screamed, she looked almost completely deranged but rather than say anything or feel anger for his situation, instead Gaius felt pity for Morgana. Her obsession with finding Emrys and stealing the throne of Camelot had clearly sent the poor girl insane. Despite his pity for Morgana and her situation, Gaius could not let Merlin fall into the madwoman's hands. Gaius also knew that if he told Morgana the truth and she killed Merlin then it was certain that her next targets would be Uther, Gwen and the baby. He would sooner let himself be tortured to death than let four people die in his stead.

Morgana glared at Gaius and turned her attention to Alator. "Use the worst method you have to and if he dies before revealing who Emrys is then I'll kill you as well." Morgana stormed out and Alator looked at Gaius who braced himself for the next round of torture. As Alator tortured him, the man had a different question for Gaius.

"Why do you defend him?" Alator asked. Surely a man's sense of self-preservation would surpass any of his other impulses or instincts. A true master of torture knows the power of his actions and for a man Gaius' age, there would only be so much more that he could take.

"Because… he is worth protecting." Gaius replied as the next wave of torture left him gasping for breath.

"What do you mean?" Alator asked, he had heard things about Emrys but had no idea just who the man was or what he was capable of.

"He is… the one who will bring… about the land of Alboin and restore magic…" Gaius rasped and Alator nodded and increased his next bout of torture.

"Who is he?" Alator repeated as Gaius's body convulsed in agony and the remainder of his self-control left him as his body succumbed to the relentless waves of pure agony.

"Merlin," Gaius murmured as he passed out.

The men sped through the woods on horseback. Different groups of knights were headed for the known caves in the woods in order to find Gaius. Merlin rode alongside Lancelot and Percival as they made their way into the woods heading for where they knew a cave was hidden. Merlin's mind was racing as he sped through the woods. They had no real clue for where Gaius was aside from Agravaine's claim that he was in a cave somewhere and as much as he hated to admit it; Merlin had had to trust him on that.

"How much further?" Lancelot asked.

"Not too far." Percival replied and Merlin lashed his reins to make his horse go faster. The sooner they got there, the sooner they would be able to save Gaius. Merlin didn't allow himself to consider the possibility of not being able to find Gaius in time. Gaius couldn't die. They had already lost Arthur and they were not losing Gaius.

"Come on!" Merlin shouted as he passed Percival and kept his horse running as quickly as the horse could.

"Merlin? Who is Merlin?" Alator asked in a low voice, glancing over his shoulder to ensure Morgana was nowhere to be seen.

"A servant. A servant in Camelot with… great power." Gaius replied as they heard the distant shouting echoing off the walls of the cave. Alator looked to the sounds and back at Gaius.

"I could kill you now." Alator warned but shook his head. "But I won't. If Emrys is what you say he in then I believe he will need you."

Alator turned and ran deeper into the caves, away from the sound of the men who's shouts were echoing off the stone. As he made his way out of the caves through a different exit, Alator thought about what Gaius had told him. Emrys was a mere servant named Merlin who lived in Camelot? Either Emrys was very clever or he was very stupid to live in the kingdom which despised magic more than anything with his abilities. Alator debated whether or not to inform Morgana but decided that as she did not bother to actually listen and wait for Gaius' confession herself then he would only inform her if she asked.

Privately he hoped to never cross paths with the woman ever again.

Morgana froze at the sight of the men entering the cave. Morgana slunk back into the shadows and waited to see who had come to the cave. As she crouched, hidden in the darkness Morgana spotted Leon, Gwaine and Elyan and frowned. The three of them were part of the several thorns which had been lodged in her side for far too long but this was wrong. How could they know where they were hidden unless… Agravaine. Morgana cursed under her breath and sneaked out of the cave. Agravaine had had his uses but he had either betrayed her or else been discovered. Morgana knew that Agravaine's hatred for Uther and Gwen rivalled her own which meant he would sooner slit his throat than betray her. That meant he had been found out and he knew too much.

Morgana pulled her cloak over her head and hurried off into the woods. She didn't care whether they managed to save Gaius or not. She had a more pressing matter to deal with.

"Gaius? Gaius?" Merlin called as he, Lancelot and Percival scoured the caves looking for any trace of Gaius or Morgana. The cave was silent and empty but Merlin still called out for Gaius. Percival looked around and shook his head at Lancelot, the place was completely deserted.

"Merlin, he isn't here." Lancelot said and Merlin looked at him and reluctantly nodded.

"I know." Merlin said but just to confirm there was nobody else in the cave, he cast a quick detection spell to prove it was just the three of them.

"Come on. The nearest cave's a few miles away. We could probably make it if we go now." Lancelot said and the three men left the cave, mounted their horses and took off into the woods once more. Their plan was to cover as much land and search as many of the caves as possible before it got dark when they would return and begin their search at first light. It wasn't much of a plan but it was all they had.

Just as they reached the caves, they spotted a group of knights riding away and hurried to catch up to them. Merlin's heart pounded madly in his chest as Lancelot called out to them and the men stopped and turned. The men shook their heads and together the six of them sped off to find the nearest caves. By the time darkness had fallen, they had searched the third caves before reluctantly returning to Camelot. They still had found no signs of where Gaius was and were beginning to lose hope. Merlin led the way back, refusing to give up any sort of hope of finding Gaius. Either some of the other knights had found Gaius or they would find him soon. He could not afford to lose hope, not when it was the only thing he had left.

Gwen stood at the window staring onto the courtyard and waiting for the men to return. As she stared through the glass, she felt an overwhelming feeling of grief. The last time she had done this; waited by the window for the knights to return had been when Arthur had died. It was the middle of February but in her mind, she was back to that fateful early November day waiting for her husband to come home. Gwen sniffed and wiped her eyes before resting her hands on her stomach. At four months there was already a sizable bump growing on her stomach and given that the baby had already started to kick, Gwen knew that it meant he or she was developing very well and if she was truly honest, if it weren't for the fact she was pregnant, Gwen had no idea how she would have been able to get up some mornings. Yes she had a kingdom to rule but it didn't feel the same without Arthur by her side. It was supposed to be the two of them ruling Camelot together not Gwen going it alone. A few times Gwen had allowed herself to fantasise about marrying Arthur and becoming a princess but the fantasies in her mind were extremely different to her reality.

Gwen sighed and took a few steps to stop her legs falling asleep and as she looked out into the courtyard, a new dilemma faced itself. Agravaine. What was she supposed to do? As princess regent she basically had almost full power over the kingdom and would do until Uther died and she was formally crowned the queen. Whether that power included executing someone, she wasn't sure. if that was the case, could she do it? She had duelled people before and knew that it was likely that some of the people she'd fought had died from their wounds but this was different. This was knowingly and ordering someone to be killed. Was there any justification in killing anyone?

He betrayed everyone in Camelot, risked people's lives and was an accomplice to conspiracy to commit murder and kidnapping. He had betrayed his nephew and brother-in-law to help Morgana steal something that she had no right to but why? Why would he harm the last connections he had to his sister? It didn't make sense. Gwen puzzled over what to do.

She could kill him and have an example made of him. This is your fate if you choose to betray your kingdom and help Morgana.

Or she could exile him, allowing him to join forces with Morgana properly which would have untold implications for the kingdom.

Just as Gwen thought that, a flash of red caught her attention. Leon, Gwaine and Elyan rose through the courtyard, a barely-conscious Gaius being held over the back of Gwaine's horse as they yelled for some sort of stretcher or means of carrying Gaius into the castle. Gwen hurried away from the window and made her way down to Gaius' quarters. She would worry about Agravaine's fate later but right now, she needed to ensure that Gaius survived.

Gwaine led the way into the caves and was the one who came across Gaius. Elyan helped him support Gaius out of the cave whilst Leon cursed at the sight of the torture equipment. As quickly and as carefully as they could, the men helped the barely-conscious Gaius out of the cave, offering reassurances as they went. Once they were out of the cave, there was still no sign of Morgana and rather than wait around to confront their nemesis, the men hurried back to Camelot as quickly as they could. Even though they moved as quickly through the woods as they could, the journey seemed to take forever until finally they had reached the castle.

"We need help!" Gwaine shouted as he jumped off his horse and Elyan helped him to gently ease Gaius off.

"You two fetch a stretcher or something to carry Gaius on and someone fetch the princess!" Leon ordered. The two men hurried off and a third ran into the castle to find Gwen who was making her way down the stairs.

"How is he?" Gwen asked Leon who was holding Gaius' legs whilst Gwaine and Elyan both had an arm slung over his shoulders.

"We're not sure." Elyan replied as the two men returned with a basic stretcher and they eased Gaius onto it.

"Take him to his chambers," Gwen said and she walked behind them, hoping against hope that they weren't too late.

A few hours later and Gwen along with the knights' help had managed to concoct and supply Gaius with potions and remedies which would help to ease the pain and repair the damage done by Morgana. Gaius was now sleeping on his bed. Gwen was sat next to him, dabbing a compress on his head whilst Elyan, Leon and Gwaine were discussing possible reasons why Morgana had left Gaius in the cave. As they came to the conclusion that Morgana must have fled, Elyan looked at Gwen.

"What's going to happen with Agravaine?" Elyan asked and Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"The penalty for treason is death." Gwen stated. What else could they do? Exile him and allow him to help Morgana come up with more attempts to take the kingdom or attempt to kill them one by one. The last time Morgana took control of the kingdom, people had died. They couldn't risk that happening again. It was Gwen's duty as princess and future queen to protect her people and executing Agravaine in the long run was the lesser of two evils.

"Where is he?"

The door burst open and Merlin hurried into the room. Merlin crouched on the floor beside Gaius' bed and rested his hands over Gaius' as tears began to roll down his face. Gwaine rested a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"He's going to be all right." Gwaine said and Merlin looked at Gwen who nodded.

"He'll be weak but he should be all right. I still don't understand why Morgana kidnapped him, what did she have to gain from him?" Gwen said.

"Knowledge about us? The kingdom?" Percival offered.

"But she had Agravaine for that." Leon reminded.

"We're all her enemies, for all we know she's targeting us one by one. She failed to kill Gwen so tried to kill Gaius." Lancelot said but Merlin shook his head. They were wrong. There was only one reason why Morgana had done this to Gaius. She had needed information. Information that only Gaius could give her. Information about Emrys.

"Who knows why she did it? All that matters is that her plan failed. Gaius survived and we've got Agravaine in the dungeons. For now we've got the upper hand." Merlin stated, trying to sound more confident than he actually felt. The reality was that this would no doubt make Morgana all the more angry, all the more desperate and therefore all the more dangerous.

"You're right. We may have the upper hand but we can't afford to be careless. Whatever happens next we can be sure that Morgana will just be more determined to kill us." Gwen said as she stifled a yawn.

"You should go and rest. It's been a busy day." Leon advised.

"I can stay a little longer." Gwen reasoned but Elyan shook his head.

"No, you need to go and get some sleep." Elyan countered but Gwen looked at him steadily.

"I'm not tired." Gwen said and Elyan gave a half smile. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering how stubborn you used to be when you were tired." Elyan commented. It was true, when they were children Elyan had been the one more likely to go to bed with no complaints whereas Gwen would insist she wasn't tired before falling asleep five minutes later. In contrast Gwen had been the morning person whereas Elyan needed to be literally dragged from his bed in the mornings. Gwen offered a small smile and handed the compress to Merlin before standing up. Elyan offered to walk her back to her chambers and the siblings left Gaius' quarters to make their way through the castle.

"Thank you Elyan," Gwen said and Elyan shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nothing, just luck that we found him really." Elyan said modestly.

"You, Leon and Gwaine saved his life." Gwen said as they reached her chambers. Elyan gave Gwen a hug goodnight and Gwen quickly changed and climbed into bed. As she lay against the pillows, Gwen had to admit the drama of the day had tired her out and she was asleep almost immediately.

Down in the dungeons Agravaine sat in his cell. There was no denying that he had made a massive mess of things. He didn't know whether they had found Gaius or not, he hoped they hadn't. Either way it didn't matter to him. He was a dead man unless Morgana was somehow able to break him out of the dungeons before he was executed.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Agravaine looked up to see Morgana stepping out of the shadows of the dungeon. Her face was carefully expressionless but he could see the cold rage in her eyes. Before Agravaine could say or do anything, Morgana's eyes flashed gold. Agravaine was flung against the ceiling before hitting the ground, his neck twisted at an awkward angle.

Morgana glanced at his body before her eyes flashed gold and she vanished into the night.


End file.
